Today and Tomorrow
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Al and Matt are trying to start a band with the help of Matt's best friend. But it seems that the factors of life, high school, and Gilbert Beilschmidt aren't going to let that happen, not by a long shot. PruCan. USOC. FRUK. AU. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Bands, Funerals, and Parties

Tomorrow and Today

Alfred and Mathew have a band with Matt's best friend Reyane. But when the annual Battle of the Bands is upon them and they are forced to finally search for a new guitarist, they are led to none other than Gilbert Weilschmidt, school asshole. Let the awesomeness reign supreme. This is told from Mathew's POV.

* * *

_**(This is a rewrite of the first chapter. I'm rewrite and fixing all of the chapters to send this fic in a different direction…I'll keep ya posted! But you should be seeing longer chapters and darker, more mature themes.)**_

Chapter 1: Bands, Funerals, and Parties

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Mathieu. Je suis 17 ans et je suis dans le lycee." Ok, that might be the most fail French sentence that I have ever written. Not only have I probably failed at conjugating 'être', I also feel that the sentence is too simple, so let me say it in English. My name is Matthew Williams. I am 17 years old and am in high school. I have a twin brother whose name is Alfred. Last summer our parents got a divorce and our mom changed Alfred's last name to Jones. For a while things were awkward between us, but my best friend and evil sidekick, Reyane Hokkain, ended up knocking our heads together, quite literally, and told us to suck it up. This is where the band comes in.

For the longest time me and my brother wanted to start up a band, but we never had time, or energy, to actually get off of our asses and do something about it. So, when senior year came around, I quit Student Council and he quit Youth and Government, and we poured all our time into our new band, who is still unnamed.

Once we got over who was going to do what between me and Al, Al playing bass and yours truly on drums, we came to the realization, or revelation if your name is Alfred, that we had no singer and no guitarist. The issue of a singer was remedied quite easily, thanks to Reyane.

"_Okay Bitches!" The door to the basement slammed open with an intense fury. "I'm going to be the lead singer." I looked at Al and he just shrugged his shoulders. We now had a lead singer._

The band got shoved to one side over the winter, thanks to our parent's untimely demise. The judge, who had granted custody of us, did so under the order that our parents would have to attend counseling together. Well, they did for a couple of weeks, until they were run off the road coming home one night. I moved back in with Al the week of the funeral and for several nights we fell asleep holding each other, not that we missed our parents.

No, our parents were the biggest assholes in the world and they had pretty much forced me and Al apart, so I was more than glad to be back with my twin. Any normal people would've called us freaks, but our friends understood, they always seemed to understand. On the day of the funeral, Reyane stood next to me and Al, a slap in the face to my dead parents who never liked her, as if she was our sister and not merely my best friend. I was never more pleased to have her by my side…

* * *

A few weeks after our parent's funeral, me and Al were moping around the house, trying to find something to do, when Reyane burst in, full of anticipation.

"You guys have been emo for too damn long. So we're having a PARTAY!" I grimace at her suggestion, no take that back, her ORDER. Al raises one eyebrow, but says nothing to deter my hyperactive best friend.

"Reyane, are you on drugs again! We have school tomorrow!" Reyane looks at me like, 'so.' Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. "We have school…and I have 3, count them, 3 tests tomorrow, one happens to be in my AP Chem class. Having a party isn't in my favor at this point." Reyane rolls her eyes; she constantly tells me that studying is for pussies.

"Hey, I told everyone that the party won't start until 9:30-ish; which gives you all afternoon to study." I was suddenly worried about who she invited. Reyane wasn't exactly known for being subtle.

"Reyane, what vile filth is going to invade our home tonight?" I roll my eyes; leave it to Al to sound like our pain in the ass British uncle.

"Oh…just Francis, Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Antonio, Natalia, Calthia, Elizaveta, Roderich, and Ludwig's brother Gilbert." She rattles off half the student council and most of our friends. Maybe this party won't be such a bad idea after all. I mean, me and Al have been kinda distant lately.

"Fine, I'll go unlock the alcohol…I know how everyone is." Reyane squealed with joy and hugged me tightly.

"I love you guys so much…I'm going to go buy my chili cheese dip* ingredients. I'll see you guys in a little bit!" Reyane waved to us as she headed out the door, a wide grin on her face. Al stood up and headed for his room.

"Where are you going?" Al turned around and flashed me a grin.

"Ummm…party tonight. I have to look my best." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do people always assume I'm the gay brother?" Al grinned at me again.

"Cause you are!" Another eye roll and Al has disappeared into the void known as his bedroom.

* * *

Reyane popped back up at our place around 6:30, bags of food in hand.

"Alright bitches, clear the kitchen…it's mine!" I rolled my eyes at her, but relinquish control of the kitchen with ease. Reyane may seem nice, but she's part Italian and she will hurt you if you tell her how to run a kitchen.

"No problem, just no more knife holes in my walls. I really can't afford to replace them." She scoffs at me, insisting that I'm full of crap.

"Like hell you can't. You Williams' are loaded. Do you not remember this?" Another reminder of the life that I was unwillingly handed on a silver platter.

"Yes, but I also have to pay for college still. Holes in the wall don't really help." Reyane laughed and patted my head affectionately, before shoving me out into the dining room. Yup, my kitchen was officially Reyane's territory.

* * *

At 9:15, I was attacked by a Feliciano. Ludwig apologized profusely, but I told him it was no problem. Following behind them was Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. Gilbert had medium length silver hair and crimson red eyes. He was also an egotistical maniac bastard who I may or may not have been crushing on.

"So, Reyane actually talked you into a party? Were you stoned when this happened?" I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that evening; he can never just shut up and blend into the background.

"Gilbert, would you like to meet my good friend Mr. Duck Tape?" Gilbert glared at me and pushed past us. I could tell he was making a beeline for the alcohol. Yup, this was going to be a long night.

About 20 minutes later, there was a steady stream of people entering the house. Several discovered what happens when you anger a crazy Italian lady who is trying to cook and others drank themselves under the table during a drinking contest. Around 12:30 PM I found myself tipsy from all the vodka and beer I had been drinking. Al wasn't in a much better shape and was currently trying to put the moves on Reyane, who just laughed him off.

Grabbing some more vodka from the kitchen counter, I returned to the living room and bumped into Antonio. Now, I don't know what's more awkward, bumping into your ex at your own house party, or bumping into him while he's trying to kiss him current boyfriend. I would take both of the above, cause that is exactly what happened. Oh yes, Antonio is my ex boyfriend and he's currently dating Feliciano's brother Lovino, who is more temperamental than a pregnant woman. Well, Lovi got pissed to say the least and stormed off, leaving Antonio sitting there all by himself.

"Well, that didn't end too peachy, now did it?" I slurred to Antonio, who looked up at me in surprise, almost as if he had just noticed me standing there.

"Guess not…I wish Lovi wasn't like that, even though he looks like a tomato…you never were like that…but you also never looked like a tomato either." Something in me said to tread carefully here, but the alcohol squelched that voice before it even had a chance.

"Tonio...why did we break up? I could never figure that out. I only remember people saying how cute we were together." Antonio shrugged and attempted to stand up, which ended with him falling on top of me, spilling the remains of my vodka everywhere. Now, you would think that I would be concerned with pushing Antonio off of me, but no, I was more upset about the loss of my vodka. I saw some of it on Antonio's cheek and before I could stop myself, my tongue darted forward and licked it off. And that set the next few events in motion. Antonio pulled himself up, dragging me with him. Which lead him to claiming my mouth with a practiced accuracy, slipping his tongue in when I moaned/gasped in surprise at the sudden kiss. I fought back with my tongue, trying to take control of the kiss, but failed. We played tonsil hockey for a few more minutes, before I felt someone pull me back by the shoulders.

"Well, looks like Tonio found himself a good time, mind if I cut in?" I looked up behind me and saw that it was Gilbert. I glared at him until my alcohol induced haze cleared slightly and allowed me to realize what I had just done.

"Merde…" I bolted up from my position on Antonio's lap and rushed my way up the stairs to my bedroom, trying to hold down the vomit that I felt threatening to come up. Once I did a quick check to make sure no one was using my bed for their sexual endeavors; I raced to my attached bathroom and emptied my stomach in the toilet, mentally cursing myself for the mess I had gotten into downstairs. After my stomach was empty, I fell back onto the floor to the floor, panting for air. "I'm a fucking idiot. I'm a goddamned, fucking idiot. Lovi is going to fucking kill me." I decided now would be a good time to go to bed and sleep my troubles away, maybe the hangover would be punishment enough in the morning. Pfft, who in the hell was I kidding?

* * *

A/N: *Chili Cheese Dip is this awesome dip that I make that has the odd ability to bring people together. It's nummy and often in high demand.

Merde – Shit

Ok, so I apologize for the slight SpainCanada pairing. It's temporary and only being used to help push the story along. Also the chapters will get longer once we get into the story. My friend, Hayley, wished for me to note that she is a fan of SpainCanada. So maybe I'll write one for them…that's a big maybe.

Au revoir!


	2. Cock It and Pull It

_**(EDIT: Longer, grammar mistakes fixed, more character interactions, and a bit more drama. All in a good days work. Also my OC seems to have some anger issues!)**_

Chapter 2 – Cock It and Pull It

I rolled out of my bed the next morning tired, irritable, and quite hung over. I felt something hard in my hand and looked down at it. It was my drumstick, which last I checked was downstairs with my drum set. What the hell happened last night? I groaned as I tried to sit up, dropping my drumstick on the pillow, my room blurring thanks to my vicious as hell headache. I rummaged my hand through the nightstand next to my bed, trying to locate the aspirin that I keep there for mornings just like this. Once my hand found the tiny bottle, I popped it open, and fished out two on the tablets, which I took dry because I'm too damn tired and lazy to actually get out of my bed to find some water.

I laid around in my bed for a while longer, letting the medication set in before I attempted to get out of bed and change out of whatever I was still wearing from the night before, which wasn't much due to my perchance to strip while asleep. I trudged into my bathroom, which smelled a bit funny thanks to me forgetting to flush after I threw up last night. I groaned at the memory and turned on my shower, so that the water could heat up and I could try to forget the way Antonio's tongue had turned me on.

Sticking my hand under the shower head, I deemed the water ok and hopped in, boxers and all. I really didn't give a fuck at that point and was more concerned with just getting ready for school and trying to ignore the raging boner I had.

I had just finished rinsing the conditioner from my hair when I heard my bedroom door open and the unmistakable sound of my best friend storming her way through my bedroom. I counted down the seconds until she flung my bathroom door open under my breath.

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" I smirked behind the shower curtain, she was right on cue. I then counted down the seconds it took her storm over to the shower and pull back the curtain. "Why the hell is Gilbert Beilschmidt sleeping on your damn couch?" I raised an eyebrow. Now I seriously wanted to know what the fuck happened last night after I came upstairs? "And why in the hell are you showering with boxers on? Have you lost your mind too?" I scrunched up my nose at her as I turned off the shower and stepped out onto the floor, reaching past Reyane to grab the Pac-Man towel she had bought me for Christmas.

"No Reyane, I haven't lost my mind. I was too hung over to actually do anything when I woke up this morning. So I just said fuck it." I stripped the wet boxers off and threw them in the corner before wrapping the towel around my waist. "So, yeah, why did you come storming into my bathroom again?" Reyane groaned like she didn't want to repeat what she had said.

"You have Gilbert BEILSCHMIDT on you damned couch! I would like an explanation as to WHY IN THE FUCK IS HE THERE!" I blinked at her, did she not understand the mechanics of a hangover? They tend to come with headaches and people yelling don't help those headaches. I stepped around Reyane and went into my bedroom, intent on finding clothes because I felt slightly weird being naked around my best friend.

"Well, I guess we're leaving him there until he wakes up." Reyane seemed averse to doing that, but we had no real choice. There is no way in hell that I was going down there with a possibly hung over Gilbert. That's asking for a death sentence. "Don't worry Reyane; Ludwig probably knows that he's here." Reyane rolled her eyes and plopped down in the armchair that I have in the corner of my room.

"Fine, but I still want to know what the fuck happened, you were all fucking shit faced last night." I raised my eyebrow, she expected me to remember what happened last night? "And besides, you drank enough vodka to put a smile on Ivan Braginski's face; maybe today will be a good day for you!" I groaned, P.E. was going to be hell!

* * *

We eventually had to kick Gilbert awake, and he cussed us out when we did. I don't know what he said, but I was pretty sure he was speaking German or something similar to that language. I handed him a red button-up and a pair of dark blue jeans that I had found in the back of my closet and shoved him into the shower that was attached to the guest room. It took him about 20 or so minutes, but when he got out, well, let's just say that my boner from this morning had returned with a vengeance. The shirt was a little tight on him, and the jeans were slung low on his hips, but god, if wasn't so intent in retaining my dignity, I would've dragged him over to the bed and said fuck school. Reyane must have noticed the look on my face and decided nudge me in the side with her elbow. I turned to face her and she wore her ever present 'I know what you're thinking' look. I scowled back at her and she just shrugged like the good friend she was.

I shook my head and told Reyane and Gilbert to be ready to leave in 5 minutes. Reyane nodded and grabbed Gilbert by the arm, effectively dragging him towards me and Al's car, the Dodge Caliber that our parents bought us before they died. I grabbed my black messenger bag that was by the door and I called out into the garage to make sure Al was in there. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I climbed in the backseat, seeing as Reyane had called shotgun and we headed to school. Or, as Al called it, the Jailbait Capital of the world…don't I have just a lovely brother?

* * *

My 1st and 2nd hours weren't too bad, because they're my advanced classes and I only have Arthur in there. Arthur avoided me like he always does and sat by the window. But I could tell that this was different. As I headed to my seat, whispers about last night floated around my head. I have never felt like such shit before and all the sly looks that I was receiving weren't helping matters much. Feeling my normally unending patience slowly start to break, I turned to the first person that I caught looking at me and snapped.

"What the hell are you looking at, eh?" The girl cowered lower in her seat and adverted her eyes. The other people in the class got the hint and started to look elsewhere, but the whispers continued. I got to my seat and slumped down in it. I sat like this for a minute or two before I felt someone hovering over me. I looked up and imagine my surprise when I saw Arthur. "What do you want Eyebrows?" Arthur narrowed his eyes. It wasn't in my nature to be rude, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's mouth today.

"If you're going to be like that then maybe I'll just leave you alone!" Arthur turned to storm away, but was stopped by me grabbing his wrist.

"Sorry…I've just had a rough night." Arthur turned around and gave me a smile that was almost paternal.

"Are you talking about the hangover or the fact that you made out with Antonio in full sight of everyone you know?" I groaned and let go of his arm so that I could drop my face into my hands.

"Both!" Arthur chuckled and sat down in the desk in front of me.

"It's ok, I'm pretty sure Lovino won't beat you up too badly." I looked up at Arthur enough so that he could only see the evil glare that I was giving him.

"You're soooo comforting." Arthur shook his head and patted mine, trying to be comforting.

"Glad that I can help." I smiled for the first time today. I think Arthur would've said more, but the teacher walked it and quieted the class down so we could begin our adventures into statistics.

* * *

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" I spun around as I heard my name shouted for the second time that day and saw Reyane flying like a crow through the crowd, heading straight for me. I debated if I should run or not, having a pretty good idea on what was wrong, but my decision was made as she grabbed my arm and pushed me against the closest wall.

"What Reyane, oh scary best friend of mine." I grunted out as I felt my back slam against the brick. Reyane's jade eyes darkened and I had a funny feeling that I was in for a rough time.

"What the fuck did you and Antonio do last night?" Yup, I was so dead, even though I didn't really give a shit at this point. Reyane was a huge yaoi fan and Antonio and Lovino were often subjected to her strange fantasies.

"Umm…just made out like a pair of wild animals?" She sighed heavily, and I still felt death hanging heavily over my head.

"Well, seeing as you still have your head, I guess I won't do you in just yet. And maybe us fangirls will get some angry make up sex!" I shook my head, I honestly wonder how in the hell that the two of us are still friends after all these years. As I manage to loosen myself from her harsh grip, my worst nightmare turns the corner, Antonio, and he's flanked by Francis and Gilbert.

Reyane follows my line of sight and turns slightly to protect me when she sees the dark look on Antonio's face. Antonio growls at her but she doesn't budge.

"Reyane, this is between me and Matthew." Reyane rises to the challenge.

"And as his best friend, I have all rights to be here. Besides, I trust you less than I would trust an STD." Antonio growls again, but Reyane isn't fazed. "Besides, Lovino could be around here, waiting to pounce and I happen to like have Matt around."

"That's why I'm here, Lovino won't speak to me." Reyane shrugs.

"And it's his fault that you can't keep your hands off of anything that happens to strike your passing fancy? I don't fucking think so." I swallow as Antonio got disturbingly close to Reyane's face.

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you, like this!" Reyane smirks, something that is the first sign that you want to turn tail and run.

"If it concerns Mattie, then you better believe that it concerns me. Maybe you should try to fix your own problems before pinning them on someone else." Reyane looks past him slightly to catch Francis's eye. "Get this Spanish bastard out of my face," She looks back at Antonio, a wildness appearing in her eyes that I have never seen before. "Before I permanently rearrange his." Francis gets the memo and tries to pull Antonio away, but doesn't before he tries to land a punch that Reyane blocks effortlessly. Reyane narrows her eyes and pushes and Antonio backwards, forcing him to topple over onto Francis. "Useless wino bastard." Reyane grabs me by the arm and drags me towards my fourth hour class, away from the crowd that is gathering around Antonio and Francis.

As I look back, I catch Gilbert standing off to the side. He looks up and our eyes lock, a smirk appearing on his face. I shiver from the effect of it.

* * *

Reyane finally releases my arm outside of my fourth hour classroom. I rub it to help alleviate the pain from her tight grip. She has the same hard look on her face that she wore when facing down Antonio. I have a weird feeling that I know what the problem is.

"You haven't been taking your medication, have you?" She looks away towards the ground, confirming my suspicions. "Reya! You know that if you don't take them that they'll…" She interrupts me with a fierce glare.

"That they'll what? Lock me up? Put me in a windowless room with only my fucking mind for company?" My face betrays my worry because Reyane stops talking and looks ashamed. "Matt, you know I didn't mean that." I say nothing, just pull her into a much needed hug.

"You should probably get to class." She nods and I let her go. She gives me a soft smile before jogging down the hall to her class. As I watch her jog away, another good friend of mine, Calthia Karpusi, skips up to me.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong with you?" Calthia's short blond hair frames her face as she stares at me expectantly.

"Reyane, but what's new? The girl gives me nothing but worry." Cal nods and motions with her head that we should get into class. I nod and the two of us walk into English Lit and I walk head first into Gilbert, who at some point had snuck past me into the classroom. I fell on my ass and my books scattered everywhere. Gilbert just looked down at me and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the little Canadian girl who can't even stand up for herself." I looked up at him, anger from earlier flashing in my eyes. Calthia knelt down next to me and helped me gather my books, not realizing that my anger was growing by the second as I replayed the events from earlier over in my head. At some point, I snapped. I jumped up from gathering my items on the ground and knocked him down with a well aimed punch to face. He looked up at me, nose bleeding slightly and anger and irritation obvious in his eyes. "What the fuck was that for?" I refused to answer him, and grabbed the neat pile of books off of the ground and headed to my desk, but he grabbed my ankle and tripped me, sending me face first into the ground.

"Oww…" I rubbed my head, it was sore from its meeting with the ground. I suddenly felt someone straddle me and I flung my head around to see Gilbert turning me into his chair.

"Look at the girl, she can't see to keep her balance." I fumed angrily, I wasn't a FUCKING GIRL! I used my arms and strength from many years of hockey to push my upper body off the ground and suddenly bucked my hips, throwing him horribly off balance and into the teacher's desk. I grinned wickedly as hergroaned from the impact. I would've gone over to him and caused more damage, but Calthia's brother walked in.

"Umm…what's going on here?" Mr. Karpusi raised an eyebrow, concern etched across his face. Calthia stepped in front of her brother, an explanation on her lips, but Feliciano was quicker.

"Gilbert was antagonizing Mattie, so Mattie used his awesome Canadian skills to kick some Prussian butt and he also made me pasta!" Everyone looked at Feliciano, who sat there in a haze of pasta.

"Well, that's the gist of it…minus the pasta." Heracles sighed and headed for his desk. He scooted the unconscious Gilbert away from his desk and plopped in his seat.

"Ok, well…we'll just leave him here until he wakes up. I'm not in the mood to pick him up." The class laughed and I grabbed my books and headed to my seat. Gilbert was still out of it at the end of class, so Ludwig kicked him awake. Me and Calthia didn't stick around. But after lunch I got cornered.

"So _Mattie_…" He sounded so sadistic, yet I was kinda turned on by it…or maybe it was how close our bodies were… "Did you get a kick out of what you did today? Cause I sure didn't." I visibly gulped, my ass was so fucking dead, and Antonio had probably paid him to finish me off after the fiasco earlier with Reyane. I closed my eyes, waiting for the punch. But instead of his fist colliding with my face, he leaned in close and smirked. "Do you think I could really punch a girl like you? No, I'm too awesome to do that…but I will do this." He closed the gap between us, and I was thrown into shock. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm. I felt my body responding as he ran his hands up and down me. I groaned as he kissed me harder and deeper, but he suddenly pulled away, smirk still evident. "Sorry princess, but my services are required elsewhere." And he disappeared just like that.

I leaned against the wall, my breath coming out in heavy pants. What the hell just happened? I was so fucking confused. I calmed my breathing and made up my mind to seek out Reyane, quickly.

* * *

A/N: OH EM GEE! I love this chapter, maybe it's the PruCan action at the end. Lol. And for those of you who are curious, Reyane and Calthia are OC's that represent Hokkaido and Malta. You'll see a lot of Reyane in upcoming chapters. She is a main character after all.

*Reya – Reyane's nickname


	3. Invention of Stupidity

_**(EDIT: Longer, shift in plot ,and grammar fixed. I killed my hand and brain on this one!)**_

Chapter 3 – Invention of Stupidity

After I was thoroughly tortured by Reyane, Arthur cornered me in the hallway while I was running passes for the guidance office. "Has Antonio been flirting with Francis? Cause if he has, he's dead!" I roll my eyes. Apparently no one told Arthur that Antonio is on me and Reyane's shitlist. Also if I can avoid it, I don't speak to my cousin willingly.

"I wouldn't know! You know I avoid Francis! And have you forgotten that little fiasco from last night?" Arthur sighs, he's annoyed and it's obvious. His giant eyebrows are sloping inwards, giving him a pinched look.

"Matthew…" He rubs the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. "I do know what happened, that's why I asked you. I don't trust Antonio to save my life to begin with and I trust him even less around Francis." I nibbled on my lower lip while Arthur spoke, wondering what he wanted me to do. "Can you do me a favor?" I cocked my head slightly.

"What?" He suddenly looked nervous, which gave me a good idea on what he wanted. "You want me to keep an eye on Francis?" He shook his head.

"No…I want you to ruin their friendship." I blinked and took a step back. Ruin their friendship? Did Arthur think that I was a miracle worker? But, the longer I thought about it, the better the idea seemed. If I could break up the BFT*, I would never have to see Antonio's face again. A smirk slowly grew across my face.

"Consider it done." Arthur held out his hand and I took in a firm grasp. We shared smirks before he excused himself back to class and I returned to running passes. As I rounded the corner, heading towards Mr. Wang's room, I bumped into Gilbert for the second time today. My heart leaped up into my throat as I saw his signature smirk.

"Wow, so do you have some sort of magnet that drags you to me wherever I happen to be, or is this just random?" I tried to sneak around him, but he puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going anywhere. "I'm not letting you go until you answer me." I try to break away, but he has a firm grip and it doesn't seem like he's letting go anytime soon. I sigh, realizing that today is the shittiest day of my life, to date.

"No matter how much you want to flatter yourself and think that I'm attracted to you, I'm not. So let go of me and let me finish my job." I frown as Gilbert laughs at me, and not one of those sissy laughs, one of those deep, full laughs that are quite possibly contagious.

"Slow down there girlie. I never asked if you were attracted to me. Why do you gotta be so defensive? Unless, you're lying and you really are attracted to me. Which I wouldn't blame you; I mean, who can't be attracted to me?" The urge to face palm is strong but I ignore it as I tell him the names of several people that aren't.

"Hmm…let me see…Antonio, Alfred, Reyane, Calthia, Arthur, Lovi, your brother, Feliciano, Roderich, Elizaveta…shall I continue? I would say Francis, but he's unpredictable." Gilbert laughed again, but it was merely a deep chuckle this time.

"I said people girlie, not animals. And I note that you didn't say your name in that list, so are you saying that you like me?" I groan in frustration and break away from him, annoyance etched across my features.

"Go away Gilbert, I'm busy!" I walk away from him, but I hear him call out.

"I know where you live!" I sigh again, today has been such a long day.

* * *

After school, me, Al, and Reyane pile up in me and Al's car and drive to the mall downtown. Reyane drags me towards the anime and cosplay shop, but thankfully my brother saves me before I'm forced to suffer.

"I know Reyane is quite possibly crazy, but she seriously needs to let up on her anime obsession." I nod my head at Al's statement as we watch Reyane run up and down the store with Elizaveta searching for something. I think about asking Al if he wants to go to the café and grab something to drink, but I catch him staring at something intently. I follow his line of sight and find myself repulsed at what I'm seeing. Francis is at the mall with Arthur, but has his lovely boyfriend on his lap and is running his tongue over ever visible part of Arthur's skin.

"Oh come on…why can't they go get a room?" I guess my voicing of my annoyance alerted the yaoi fangirls known as Reyane and Elizaveta, and they came flying out of the store with camera's that I don't remember them bringing in. At this point I decided that I had seen enough softcore porn for one day. I grabbed Al by the arm and dragged him towards the café. "So, seems that we lost my best friend for several hours…wanna go harass our favorite otaku at Game Stop?" Al nods and we take our drinks from the Barista and head towards me and Al's not-so-secret haven, Game Stop.

Now, don't ask me what the manager, who happens to be Im Yong Soo, was thinking when he hired Kiku to work at Game Stop, but it's fine by me. Gives us something to do when we get bored, and we get bored…a lot! When we get to Game Stop, it's not Kiku behind the counter, but some new guy I just barely recognize, but he seems to know us, cause he waves.

"Hi Matt! Al!" I get closer and I realize that it's Kiku's younger brother, Hong. I wave back while Al goes over to browse the PS3 games. I see Kiku poke his head out from the door in the back of the store and smile.

"Hey Hong, hey Kiku!" Kiku smiles again and disappears behind the door. Today must be inventory day. I waltz up the counter and lean on it, intent on bugging Hong in place of Kiku. "So, where's the pervy Korean?" Hong shrugs.

"I think he's in back doing inventory with Kiku." I nod before I feel myself being pulled away from the counter.

"MATTIE! IT'S IN!" I raise an eyebrow at my twin before vocalizing my concern for his sanity.

"What's in?" Al sighed in exasperation, as if I was supposed to be able to read his obviously frazzled mind.

"THE NEXT PERSONA GAME**!" My eyes widened. New Persona? And no one told us? Me and Al share a look that only twins would understand before we dig for our wallets to pitch in for our new game.

"Al, how much is it?" Al scans the cover quickly before answering me.

"70." I raise an eyebrow at the price before Al explains why. "It has like…30 dollars worth of bonus content." I shrugged and dug through my wallet, pulling out 37 dollars.

"Ok, I have 37, you?" Al digs for a few more minutes and pulls out two twenties.

"40…that makes…77!" We run for the counter to Hong's obvious amusement. He says nothing as he goes to the back to get the game. Kiku is the one who comes out though, his face red like a cherry.

"What happened?" Kiku shakes his head and says nothing while he rings up the game.

"That'll be $74.37, unless you have you Game Stop card." I rummaged in my wallet for it and handed it over. He scans the card and tells us the new price. "$66.93." We hand over the money and Al asks a question.

"I thought the 10% discount only worked on used games." Kiku handed us the bag before answering.

"There's a sale this week. Everything is 10% off if you have a Game Stop card." Me and Al grin, we came here at the perfect time. We talked to Kiku for a few more minutes before my cell phone went off, playing Marianas Trench.

"Is that Reyane?" I nodded and answered.

"Reya? Is something wrong?" I could hear the crying in the background and the sounds of sirens and yelling.

"Yes! Francis and Arthur just got attacked!" My eyes widened. What the hell had happened? I nodded with my head towards the exit of the store.

"We're on our way Reya, just hold tight." I could see her nodding and she said a very soft ok before hanging up. "Al! We gotta go!" Al cocked his head slightly at me.

"Why?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the exit of the store.

"Arthur and Francis got attacked!" Al and Kiku's eyes widened as I felt Al slip free of my grip and run out of the store. I turned quickly to tell Kiku that we would call him with more details. He nodded and ran to the back of the store to tell Yong Soo and Hong what had happened.

* * *

We got to the entrance where we had last seen our friends and saw a group of thugs sitting off to the side in cuffs. Reyane was sitting on the bench where Francis and Arthur had been on when we last saw them and was trying to talk to an officer through her tears. I shoved the bag with our game in it at Al and ran to Reyane, who jumped into my arms when she saw me.

"Are you ok?" Reyane nodded, but the officer was oddly annoyed my sudden presence.

"Um Sir, who are you?" I looked up from the distressed girl in my arms, to the annoyed officer at my shoulder.

"I'm Matthew Williams. Francis is my cousin." The officer nodded, suddenly less annoyed.

"Well, from what I've gotten from Miss Hokkain here is that your cousin and his boyfriend?" The officer seemed unsure, so I nodded to assure him the Arthur was my cousin's boyfriend. "Ok, your cousin and his boyfriend were sitting here talking to Miss Hokkain when that group of thugs walked up to them and started to cause trouble." I held Reyane closer as the officer continued. "Miss Hokkain and Mr. Kirkland?" Another nod from me and the officer continues. "Miss Hokkain and Mr. Kirkland told them to get lost, but they didn't listen. I understand that after your friend here pushed one of them away from her which started the attack." The officer let me soak that in before continuing. "Mr. Kirkland took a seveare beating to the face and your cousin was being transported to the hospital for a concussion and maybe a couple of broken bones." Reyane gripped the back of my shirt tightly. "We think Miss Hokkain here suffered an injury or two, but refuses to let anyone look at her." I felt Al come up behind me and detach Reyane's hand from my shirt, allowing me to pull her back and look at her. She was hiding her hands, which was the first hint that something was wrong.

"Reyane, show me you hands." She slowly held them up, allowing me to see the blood that was under fingernails. I sighed, which prompted the officer to lean in and try to get a sight on her hands, his eyes widening as he realized that she had blood under nails.

"Did she…" The officer trailed off, not knowing what to say in a situation like this. I gave Reyane a hard look before handing her over to Al and leading the officer away to speak to him in private.

"Yes, she probably clawed one of them up. She's bi-polar and has a history of aggression. I also know for a fact that she hasn't been taking her meds. One of them set her off, which is the dumbest thing you can do in my opinion." The officer nodded before asking whatever question that was on his mind.

"Don't they normally lock people like her up?" I froze. The officer didn't notice my discomfort with the question and looked at me, expecting an answer. "Don't they?"

"No…last time they locked her up…let's just say it wasn't pretty." The officer nodded, finally sensing my discomfort and dropping the subject. Me and the officer talked for a few more minutes before we heard shouting and whatnot coming from the direction of the bench where we had left Reyane and my brother. Then, his radio came through loud and clear.

"_Possible hostage situation down in the main entrance of Willet Mall. All units prepare to stand by, over."_ My heart caught in my throat, the main entrance was where we had left Reyane and Al! The officer that I had been speaking to ran for the main entrance, me on his heels. We rounded the corner to my worst nightmare. My brother was unconscious on the ground and Reyane was the grips of one of the thugs that had attacked them earlier. It was the guy that Reyane had taken a chunk out of by the looks of the giant slash across his face that was still bleeding slightly.

"Reya!" I went to run forward, but the officer held me back.

"He might hurt her! We have to play this one carefully." I swallowed, it was bad enough that my twin senses were tingling with Al lying motionless on the ground, but my best friend was also in danger. That was when I saw it. The flash of silver hair that was unmistakable. Off in the shadows was Gilbert. He was wearing his signature cocksure grin and held something by his side. The officer holding me back must've noticed it as well, cause he radioed over to a man with blond hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck, which allowed to recognize him as Gilbert's uncle, Frederick "Fritz" Beilschmidt. The man radioed back over to us.

"_You can see him better than us; he's probably going to make a move to grab Reyane. Just try to distract that dumbass thug long enough for him. Got it?"_ We nodded in his direction to let him know that we understood. _"Good, let's just hope my nephew doesn't botch this one."_ We turned our attention back to scene unfolding before us. Gilbert had moved out of the shadows and was silently making his way over the guy who held Reyane. Once he was close enough, he pulled out whatever he held by his side. It was gun, a revolver to be more exact. The gun bumped against the head of the thug, who froze on contact with the gun. He turned, his eyes widening as he saw Gilbert's victorious smirk. He dropped Reyane and the knife in an attempt to get away, but Gilbert had the man by the back of the shirt. We all saw Fritz take a sigh of relief before walking over and cuffing the guy.

Once the thug was taken care of, Fritz turned to his nephew and started to berate him about on what he had just done, how it was dangerous, and all sorts of things that you hear a parent chewing the kid out about. Gilbert continued to smirk through his uncle's rant, who eventually just gave up and gave him a pat on the shoulder before telling him the dinner was at 8 and taking away the revolver, which was obviously his.

After I checked on Al and Reyane, I walked over to Gilbert. He smiled when he saw me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, we meet again." I was never comfortable talking to the albino alone, but I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation, even though the only people nearby were a group of officers that were leading the group of thugs away to police cars that were outside. I took a deep breath before I spoke what was on my mind, also known as thanking.

"Gilbert…" I paused, I didn't exactly know what to say to the cocksure albino. "I guess I have to thank you for saving Reyane…and Al…" Gilbert's grin spread, but it still fell short of his bright crimson eyes.

"You didn't have to thank me! I was only picking up the slack for your "hero" brother." I frowned, Gilbert really isn't the best at making appropriate jokes. I turned around and headed back for the ambulance that my brother was in when Gilbert grabbed my arm. "Ok, so that was a bad joke, but honestly, you didn't have to thank me." He smiled softly and this time, the smile met his eyes.

"I know." I leaned forward a pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But I felt like it." I turned around and skipped back to Reyane and Alfred, who had watched the whole thing with identical 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. "What?" I was smiling quite pleased with myself. They shared a look with each other before shaking their heads and giving me a quick 'nothing' as a verbal response.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! Another chapter down, sorry for the content of this chapter, but you have to deal with assholes sooner or later.

*BFT – Bad Friends Trio: One of the nicknames for the group of friends that involves France, Spain, and Prussia

**New Persona Game – I WISH! .

Au revoir!


	4. Another Night in Hell

_**(EDIT: Longer, and little, minor grammar edits.)**_

Chapter 4 – Another Night in Hell

After the mall fiasco, the paramedics were ok with me bringing Al and Reyane back home instead of going to the hospital. Al piles into the front seat, gripping our Persona game as if his life depends on it, while Reyane climbs silently into the back. I make sure that tweedle dee and tweedle dum are buckled in before I take off.

"Hey guys, I gotta get home. My mom will kill me if I miss dinner tonight." I nod, but I'm not convinced. I've known Reyane since pre-K, so I'm pretty good at telling when she's lying, which is right now. Reyane's from what you would call a good family, her dad is a lawyer and her mom used to be an RN before Reyane's younger siblings came along, but I know for a fact that both of her parents are assholes and don't give a damn about Reya. We pulled up in front of her place and let her out; I could see her younger brother Karl looking out the window, glaring at us.

"Reya, if you need anything tonight, just call me…ok?" She nodded, smiled softly at me, and shut the door. I watched as she walked into the house, but my worry never left me.

"Are you ok Mattie?" At some point Alfred had picked on my brooding mood and felt that maybe now was a good time to ask about it.

"No, I just get nervous about Reya every time she goes into that god forsaken house. I just get a bad vibe from it. Not to mention her younger siblings are mini-terrors." Al nodded and said nothing more on the subject, he knew that if anything went down at the Hokkain's place, Calthia wouldn't hesitate to call us.

* * *

And call us she did. At 10:30 that evening, my phone went berserker rage while me and Al were working our way through Persona. I paused our game to pick the phone off of the dresser and see that it was Cal.

"Hey Cal, what's up?" I didn't really assume anything was wrong, but with how our afternoon had gone, you sometimes just expect things to go downhill.

"There's an ambulance at Reya's place. I'm trying to convince the cops to let me pass to go see her, but they won't let me through!" My heart stopped in my chest for the second time that day. What the hell was going on at Reyane's?

"I'm on my way Cal! Don't leave her house yet!" I closed my phone shut and threw on some mismatched clothing. Al had gone to the bathroom while I had been talking to Calthia, so he was surprised when he came out of my bathroom and saw me getting dressed.

"What the hell is going on? What's got you so worked up?" I slipped on my shoes before answering him.

"There's an ambulance over at Reya's! Cal just called me and told me. I need you to stay here and call everyone after I get more details!" I saw Al's nod as he went pale at the thought, he's known Reyane as long as I have and I know he has a big crush on her. I made the effort to go over to my twin and grab him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "She'll be fine Al, she is Reyane after all." He nodded again, and suddenly, I couldn't even bring myself to believe my own words.

* * *

Reyane's house was a mess of lights when I pulled up and it took me a moment to find Cal in the crowd that had surrounded the house.

"Matt! I'm right here!" I pushed past several people, some gave me dirty looks, but most didn't notice. I wish someone could've told me what to expect when I got up there, but even then the shock would've still gotten to me. They were bringing Reyane out on a stretcher, and from this spot where I was standing, I couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"REYANE!" Me and Calthia screamed and broke away from the cops trying to hold us back to race over stretcher. A cop managed to grab Calthia, but I made it to the stretcher. Reyane looked like she had gone to hell in a hand basket, and that was mildly describing it.

She had several bruises all over her face, a couple were from this afternoon though; and probably more that I couldn't see. She was sporting several long gashes down her arms and torso. There was two bullets lodged in her right arm, and she was having trouble breathing. Her right eye was swollen shut and right hand was gripped tight in a fist. A closer inspection revealed a gash across her forehead, which was bleeding profusely. The cop had led go of Calthia at this point and she flew over to my side. A quick look over at our fallen best friend had Cal trembling.

"Who the fuck did this to her?" I looked over at Cal, who never cussed. We heard feet coming down the steps and saw the cops escorting her younger brother, Karl, out of the house. He scoffed when he saw us.

"So, did you like my handy work? Kiku shouldn't have ever given her that katana." Cal trembled even more. I grabbed her shoulder, hoping to steady her, but it didn't work.

"You BASTARD! How could you do that to her! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Karl just sneered and the cops shoved him into the back of the car. I pulled Cal towards my car, motioning to the ambulance that Reyane was being loaded up into and was preparing to leave.

"They're getting ready to take her to the hospital, let's go." Cal nodded, but said no more.

* * *

On the ride to the hospital I called Al and had him notify everyone else. Me and Cal walked into the waiting room and was shocked by the sight we saw. Al, Francis, Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Principle Vargas were all sitting around in multiple forms of odd dress and worry was the common feature across the faces of our little group. Al and Elizaveta were trying to stop crying. Gilbert was oddly silent as he sat there and Francis and Arthur, who had been released only a few hours before, seemed forlorn as the events are the mall earlier today had never happened. Lovi jumped up and pulled Cal into a tight hug, fearing that if he let go, she would dissolve into her tears. I was shocked by Lovino's appearance, but the hard look he gave me told me that we weren't through yet.

I stood alone in the entrance of the waiting room, still shaking from the images of a dying Reyane floating across my head. Francis stood up with so effort amend dragged me over to when he, Al, Arthur, and Gilbert had taken up residence. He gently pushed me down into the seat he had been sitting in before sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Mon cher, it is ok to cry. You need to let it out." I stayed silent, I was afraid that if I started to cry, I would never stop. "Cher?" Francis reached a hand up to my face and gently cupped my chin, trying to get my attention.

"Mattie, come on. Don't clam up on me now!" I heard Arthur mumble something along the lines of insufferable git to Alfred, who didn't seem to hear the Brit.

"Matthew dear, please, speak to us." They tried that routine for several minutes, but nothing broke me. Gilbert, who had been sitting by and watching, finally spoke up.

"Let me try." He scooted Francis out of his way and got right in my face. "You can hit me for this later Birdie*, but I can't think of anything else. He closed the few inches between us a claimed my lips in a soft kiss, which definitely got my attention. I resisted the urge to lean into the kiss as I felt him pull back at look at me with his bright crimson eyes, which were full of worry. "Birdie?" I hiccupped, the tears starting to fall. Francis smiled at Gilbert when Gilbert slipped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you." Gilbert nodded, but said nothing, just letting me cry.

* * *

A/N: AHHH! Such a sad little chapter…and so short, but I felt bad for not updating for a couple of days. I had to listen to some really depressing music to get the mood for this chapter just right. And don't worry, Reyane won't die…that wouldn't be any fun!

*Birdie - It's a nickname that I find for Matt in other fics, so I used it here.

Au revoir!


	5. Stubbornness Knows No Bounds

_**(EDIT: Longer, minor grammar edits, and an added scene.)**_

Chapter 5 – Stubbornness Knows No Bounds

An hour later, Gilbert was still holding me. Francis and Arthur had left to go get coffee, well, tea for Arthur. Al was outside, calling a few more people and giving updates. The tears had long since faded and now Gilbert was just trying to comfort me.

"She'll be ok Mattie. We've known Reyane for a long ass time. She's put up with a lot from her family, but she's always pulled through. This time is no different; it's just going to involve more painkillers." I laughed at that, which made Gilbert smile. "Don't give up on her just yet; I don't think she could survive that. And painkillers don't work on a broken heart." I smiled and leaned into Gil's arms, glad for once in his life he wasn't being an ass. Al came back, but said nothing on how close I was to Gilbert. Cal's brother had shown up and Cal was dozing off in his lap, too tired to be angry at this point. I felt myself being pulled into the dredges of sleep, but a nurse walked out and asked if a Matthew Williams was here.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I picked my head up off Gilbert's shoulder and the nurse motioned for me to follow her. The ER was crowded with doctors and people, and the nurse led me to room off to the side. She moved the curtain and motioned me in. There were all sorts of machines hooked up to the person lying on the bed and for the third time today, I felt utter fear sweep through my body. I forced my feet to move forward, propelling me towards Reyane. Once I got up to her, it took a great amount of willpower to not fall to the ground and cry out.

Her black hair was matted back away from her face, so I could see the damage clearly. Her one eye was still swollen shut and her face had purple splotches all over. Her arms were bandaged up and I could make out bandages on her chest. Her one good eye fluttered between opening and shutting, but she did manage to croak out a hello.

"Yes, I look like you after a good day of hockey practice, now get over here." I laughed a little, but came over to the bed, my fear dissolved by her ever present attitude.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" She raised her one useable eyebrow. "The good news is that you're alive, the bad news is that your boobs have miraculously flattened themselves." I laughed some more, pretty sure that if she could've, Reyane would've beaten me.

"You're an ass, do you know that?" I grinned like a Cheshire cat and Reyane narrowed her one good eye at me. "Now go get the rest of the freak brigade in here, cause I know that they're out there." I planted a kiss on her forehead like I did when we were kids and went to go do her bidding.

* * *

For the next two weeks, I was running from school, to my house, to the hospital, back to my house, and back to the hospital. DCFS had shown up several times, and had come to the stunning conclusion that if Reyane returned home, this would just happen again. I was surprised to that they could figure that out on their own without it happening several times before something was actually done about it. None of Reyane's family was willing to take her; they didn't want to anger the precious older siblings. After another in a series of heated argument between Reyane's parents and the DCFS caseworker, I stepped in.

"Here's an easy solution, Reyane comes to live with me and my brother. She's only known me since forever." Reyane's mother shot off a glare in my direction, which did nothing but make me roll my eyes. The caseworker though, had a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was seriously considering the option.

"Hmm…that could work…how long have you known Reyane again?" I smiled. I actually like this woman, my caseworker had been a grade A biotch.

"Since I was about 3. Same for my brother. We were in pre-K together, if that gives you any idea." The caseworker nodded, her decision apparently already made.

"I actually happen to like his idea. And it most likely won't be awkward as I think that I can safely assume that she's at your house nonstop." I snorted a little, she obviously had no idea. The caseworker's decision was not met with bells and whistles by all parties though.

"You're going to let my daughter live with a fag and his freak of a brother?" I shut my eyes, hoping that the words coming out of Narisa Hokkain's mouth would go unnoticed by the case worker, but it seems god was unwilling to answer my prayers that day.

"You're gay?" I sighed; people should really stop being surprised by this by now.

"Yes, I'm gay, all rainbows and shit. Is there a problem with that?" The caseworker shook her head, smiling at my snarkiness.

"No, I'm just surprised. Don't take this offensively, but you're relatively normal for most of the gay guys I've met." I laughed, I actually do get that one a lot. Must be that weird obsession with Hockey.

"I'm not offended. So, are you sure of your decision then?" The caseworker nodded her head, and I sighed with relief. "Ok, I'm going by her house then to get some of her clothing and her dog*." Narisa just glared at me, but said nothing, then again there wasn't much to say at this point. The caseworker nodded again and said her goodbyes. I walked back into Reyane's room to tell her the good news.

"So, guess who you get to live with?" Reyane groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"My caseworker must hate me! Why would she deem it ok to live with you freaks!" I rolled my eyes, someone is obviously feeling better.

"You should be happy you get to stay with me. It means you get to leave the hospital. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get your stuff from your parent's place." Reyane peaked out at me from behind her hands.

"Even Max?" I laughed, of course she would want me to bring her dog…which meant that I would have to go out and buy dog food, toys, and an unimaginable amount of treats. Damned spoiled brat for a dog.

"Even Max. Now you might wanna get some sleep, you look beat." She rolled her eyes, but didn't deny what I had said. She laid back down on the pillows and was out like a light. I chuckled some before I left to go get her things and her beloved puppy, leaving her with a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Getting most of the stuff that Reyane owned was a bit of a bitch, but her younger sister Hallia helped a lot.

"I'm glad that Reya is getting out of here. Mom has never been nice to her and Dad ignores her until he wants something." I nodded, I had heard rumors about what really went on in the Hokkain family and had witnessed a few times for myself. Hallia could've been Reyane's double if it weren't for those blue eyes that I couldn't place. I was always found of Hallia, sneaking her little treats whenever Reyane had to go home.

"Yeah, and you know that you're always welcome to visit, right?" Hallia nodded happily, handing me another box full of mangas that Reyane had accumulated over the years.

"I know, and Mattie?" I nodded as I put the box down with the pile of other stuff. "Thanks for taking care of my sister." I smiled and pulled the mini-Reyane into a hug, even though she barely over my waist.

"It's no problem Halli." I hugged her tighter. "None at all."

* * *

A/N: Awww…yey! She lives! And the dog I mention, Max, he is real. He is my dog and since I love him so damn much, I decided to share him with the internet…-insert evil laughter here-

*here is the link to the picture of my adorkable puppy: http:/s29. photobucket. Com /albums /c271 /emmaurgh22 /?action =view& current= maxie .jpg

(Just take out the spaces…)

Au revoir!


	6. Today's Mistake is Tomorrow's Headache

_**(Edit: Fixed grammar, a bit longer, and OMG PLOT!)**_

Chapter 6 – Today's Mistake is Tomorrow's Headache

"Why do I have to be wheeled out of here?" I smirked at Reyane, who was giving the wheelchair a very nasty look. Sure, she could walk just fine and was more than ready to get out of here, but the nurse was being a hard ass over this one last thing.

"Because it's hospital policy." Yeah, as if that was going to magically convince the girl wearing a pair of combat boots to sit in a wheelchair so that she could get out of this death factory. I pinched the bridge of my nose, irritated with the nurse and annoyed with Reyane.

"Reya! Just get in the wheelchair!" Reyane narrowed her eyes at me, but slumped down into the wheelchair. The nurse sighed and wheeled her towards the elevator; Reyane mumbling curses most of the way. We were almost to the elevator when the doctor stopped us.

"Mr. Williams! May I speak with you for a second?" I motioned to the nurse that they could keep going while I spoke with the doctor. The doctor waited until Reyane and the nurse were out of earshot to start speaking. "I'm going to frank with you Mr. Williams, when we admitted Miss Hokkain here and ran some blood work on her, it came back and showed us that she hadn't been taking her anti-depressants and her bipolar medications." I bit back the sigh that was coming to my lips, I already knew that Reyane wasn't taking her meds, but I liked my head where it was, so I kept my mouth shut about it.

"Yes, I know that she wasn't taking her meds, but there wasn't much that I could do about." The doctor frowned at me.

"Well, I don't know if she told you, but one of the conditions of her release is that every 2 weeks she comes in for blood work. If the lab reports show no signs of her medications in her blood stream, she will be locked up in the psychiatric ward with no outside contact. Do I make myself clear Mr. Williams?" I glared at the doctor, but held back the sarcastic reply that was building in my mind.

"Crystal, may I go now?" The doctor nodded and I spun on my heel towards the elevator, but before I reached them I heard the doctor yell that he would see Reyane is two weeks; I responded by giving him the finger. Once I got to the car I saw Reyane standing by the door, looking annoyed and wanting to kick someone's ass; I was half tempted to tell her to go hog wild on the doctor inside. She turned her head to look over her shoulder long enough to see me walking up.

"Sheesh took ya long enough. Was he giving you detailed instructions on how to tie me down and to force my meds into me?" I grimaced; did she have to read my mind like that?

"And if he was? It's not like you take them willingly, so forcing them down may be our only option at this point." She turned her head to give me an evil glare that sent shivers down my spine as I unlocked the doors to the car. She didn't speak to me after we piled into the car and drove the half hour drive from the hospital to our little neighborhood just outside of the city limits. She even stayed silent once we pulled into the garage. I half expected her to bound out of the car once I cut the engine but instead she just sat there, looking quite defeated. "Reya?" I was testing the waters, silently hoping that I wouldn't get bit, but she still just sat there. "Reyane, come on, what's bugging you now?" She turned and looked at me, blinking back tears.

"Everything, I'm just so sick of being the nut in the group…" My heart broke with how pitiful her voice sounded. I was staring at the remains of my strong willed best friend and I just wanted to do nothing more than pulled her into my arms and tell her that it would all be ok.

"Reya babe, you may be a nut, but you're OUR nut!" She smiled softly at me and I saw her determined shine return to her eyes.

"Yeah, cause without me, you guys would be creepily normal!" I smiled back at her and pulled her into my arms for an awkward hug, the console getting in our way.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

.oO0Oo.

You wanna know the best way to celebrate your best friend not dying? It's called getting shitfaced and waking up next to someone you never thought and never wanted to wake up to. Yeah, that's also a great way to start off your Saturday, hell; it's a great beginner for the entire weekend! Maybe I should rewind and explain to you what happened on Friday.

Friday was the most basic definition of a mess. Reyane kicked me out of the house, quite literally, ordering me to go to school. I sighed and walked down to Ludwig's house, hoping from a ride. Ludwig was surprised when I knocked on his door, but after I explained my situation, he willingly offered me a ride.

"Thanks Ludwig, I honestly never thought that Reyane would ever boot me out of my own house." Ludwig laughed a little at my misfortune of having the weirdest best friend ever, but suddenly got serious again.

"How long do you think until she goes back to school?" I shrugged, I still had half a mind to trek back to my house and drag her happy ass with me.

"Maybe Monday; she did _physically_ kick me out of my own house." Ludwig laughed some more, but stopped again when a shadow appeared out of the kitchen.

"Ahh, if it isn't the Princess? Did Reyane drive you up the wall and now you've come running to me? You must be a glutton for punishment." Gilbert, he would be here, wouldn't he?

"Hello Gilbert, a train hasn't done you the honor of being run over yet?" Gilbert just smirked and the feelings from the other day returned. "So, ignoring the fly on the wall, it's obvious that Reyane is feeling better, so…I was thinking that we could have a party." Ludwig lolled his head back and forth for a few minutes, while Gilbert seemed all for it. "I'll have alcohol…"

"Sounds good, does Reyane know?" I grinned wickedly; I was going to have so much fun with this.

"Nope, it's what you would call…a surprise…"

.oO0Oo.

Trying to get Reyane out of the house was like trying to stop a Trojan horse. I eventually told Al to take her to the mall, which in her mind meant anime store. Al glared at me, but didn't complain as they left. The house was all mine.

A quick couple of phone calls later and Calthia and Feliciano, with a very annoyed Lovino in tow, were standing on my doorstep. They were all carrying bags of either alcohol or decorations.

"Good, now let's transform this place." Wicked grins were spread all around.

.oO0Oo.

Al and Reyane didn't show back up at the house until 9:30, which was perfect, because it meant everyone was there and had enough alcohol in their systems to keep a small country afloat. But they weren't smashed; you'd be surprised by their extremely high tolerance levels. The two stumbled in and I made sure to note that their clothes were slightly askew and that they were out of breath.

"So Reyane, this is your 'Congrats on Not Dying' Party…at least that's what the banner says." I laughed as she pulled me into a tight hug, but seriously, the banner that Feliciano had bought said, "Congrats on Not Dying". I really needed to ask where the hell he got that thing at. Once we all had a good laugh over the banner and passed out another round of alcohol, the music resumed and the party truly began.

Calthia was dancing with Reyane out on the floor, a couple of the guys starring jealously at how close the two were grinding into each other. Feli was trying his damndest to get Ludwig onto the dance floor, while Lovino laughed evilly at his poor brother's misfortune. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, were over by the drinks and Francis was trying to get his hands all over Arthur, who was expertly dodging his boyfriend's advances while being teasing all on his own. Two hands grabbed me by the shoulders while I was trying to skirt the dance floor and I was suddenly dragged into Cal and Reya's dancing. The guys who had been starring jealously at the two seemed to take on a whole new form of jealousy, and it was directed at me. Well, who can blame them, I _was_ pushed in between my two extremely hot female friends, who were grinding all over me and both had liberally consumed vodka tonight. But for those of you who had forgotten, or just stopped caring, I'm gay…which means absolutely zero interest in pussy, but that didn't mean groping was off limits.

After several passes on Reyane's ass, Alfred dragged me away. Reyane laughed, but didn't try to stop them, some best friend she was. A second pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I felt myself being pulled over someone's shoulders.

"Oh, are you going to take him to his room Gilbert? He's waaaay too drunk to be out there with the rest of us. I for one don't wanna scrub his blood out of the carpet." I nuzzled as well as I could into Gilbert's shoulder as he jostled me towards the stairs, telling Al that he was going to stay in my room with me, in case I started to vomit all over everything. I heard Al say ok and return to Reyane and Calthia, probably hoping to get into Reya's pants tonight. I felt us go up the stairs and heard him open my door when we got to the top of the stairs. He shifted me to where I was being held in his arms bridal style.

Are you ok Matt? How much did you have to drink?" I looked up at Gilbert quizzically and pointed to my bed. "Come on Mattie, let's get you to bed." I nodded my head, but I was dizzy and off balanced, so when we got to my bed, I ended up pulling Gilbert down and he fell on top of me.

"Gilbert?" My brain was all fuzzy, I couldn't remember where I was and I was having issues remembering why Gilbert was with me in the first place. The confusion cleared though the moment I felt Gilbert's lips meet my own. The kiss was hard, fast, and bruising; it left me wanting for more. Gilbert pulled away, but I followed him, intent on getting what I wanted.

"Dammit Matt, I swear to god that if your brother comes up and catches us…" I cut him off with another harsh kiss and ranked my hands down his back. He broke the kiss again and pushed me down onto the bed, a hungry and wild look in his eyes.

"Alfred is downstairs more worried about getting into Reyane's pants, now, maybe you should worry about getting into mine." Gilbert groaned at my words and bit into the exposed skin my neck, punishing me for my seductive words, which did nothing more but cause the boner in my pants to grow even harder. I felt Gilbert's hands move down towards the button on my pants as my hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. He released my neck, which made it easier for me to his shirt off, giving me a full view of his gloriously pale chest. While Gilbert was fiddling with my pants, leaned forwards and started to place open kisses on his chest, distracting him from his job.

"Dammit Mattie, why must you do this to me?" He finally got my pants unbuttoned and slipped them down far enough to allow my hardened length fall out and I hissed as I felt the cold air hit it. "Do you want me Mattie? Do you want me to suck on your cock like a whore?" I nodded and groaned at his erotic words as I felt him slid down my body and hesitantly lick at the head, teasing me. I moaned at that little touch which encouraged him and he took all of me in his mouth. His mouth was hot and wet on my aching member and I was trying to resist the urge to thrust up into it.

"Gilbert, fuck…" My hands were fisting in the sheets on my bed as I watched Gilbert's head go up and down on my cock, his hands holding my legs down, stopping me from thrusting up into his mouth. He would suck harshly at my head before deep throating me and repeating the process, dragging me closer to the edge. He must've known that I was close, because he pulled away and gripped my cock at the base, stopping my impending orgasm.

"Not yet Birdie, I'm not done torturing you yet." Gilbert gave me a wicked grin, with a matching gleam in his eyes as he pressed three fingers to my mouth and I pulled them in greedily, drenching them in my saliva. I sucked on them the same way he had sucked on me and he groaned. He pulled them out of my mouth and quickly pressed them up against my tight hole. "I need you to relax Birdie, cause this is going to hurt." I took a deep breath and I felt one finger enter me. Gilbert wiggled it around for a little bit before entering a second. I felt the fingers start to scissor my tight hole, making room for a third finger, which hit my prostate dead on the moment it entered me.

"GILBERT!" He grinned again and poked at that sweet spot a few more times before removing his fingers and grabbing the lube that I had forgotten that was in my drawer. He stood up quickly and dropped his pants and underwear before returning to the bed and generously lubing up his cock. He positioned himself and pressed a fast and hard kiss to my bruised lips when quickly entered me, filling me completely.

It was now that my door opened. I assumed that it was Francis dragging Arthur away for a quick fuck in the first open room that they could find. Imagine my surprise when I saw Antonio standing there, an evil look on his face. Gilbert turned to look at the door, but didn't stop thrusting into me.

"Well, look who came to have some fun." Antonio growled and stormed away, slamming the door shut. Gilbert looked back at me smirked while picking up the pace; driving me back towards the end and making me forget whet had just happened.

.oO0Oo.

In the morning I woke up and the realization of what I had done hit me. I gave my virginity to the biggest asshole I knew and I had put a chink in between the BFT. Then I also realized something else. I still had cum leaking out of my ass and Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. Wow, talk about feeling used.

* * *

A/N: So…yeah…does anyone see the plot shift? ANYBODY AT ALL? Ok, so if you did get the memo…PLOT SHIFT! Alright, you may now move on and go read better porn than this…while I wait patiently for my Hetalia DVD's! **does a little dance**

Au revoir!


	7. Diary of Gilbert

_**(EDIT: Longer, grammar errors fixed, and MORE PLOT!)**_

Chapter 7 – Diary of Gilbert

Well, here's my side of this torrent love affair that is starting between me and the sweet little Canadian. And yeah, this is going to be dark, but I can't let Matt hog all the attention now. I couldn't tell you when I fell in love with that little blond Canadian. I mean, freshmen year, he was just Antonio's boy toy, something dangerously off limits, where did that all change? Could it have been sophomore year? His once kinda ghetto wardrobe replaced with what could be only described as sexy punk. His thin body covered in a blood red button up and tight black jeans that clung to his legs. The studded belt only made things worse and I had to go make good friends with my hand that night. But that was just lust. So when did it turn to love?

Maybe it was junior year. I hung around with Reyane a lot that year and so by consequence, Matt too. I learned a lot about him then. He wanted to be in a band or start one, but with his parents always fighting, it seemed to be an impossible dream. I also discovered, through Reyane, that his parents had recently found out that their precious little Matthew was gay and they were greatly decreasing the time he was allowed with his friends, Reyane included.

"_It's just fucked up. Matt's been my best friend since Pre-K and suddenly I'm a bad influence! If they asked me, I would say it was the other way around!" Reyane shook her head. "I'm worried about him, I really am. He's never been able to stand up to his parents and he sure as hell won't start now."_ But it wasn't love there either.

It had to have been this year; it just had to be this year. Maybe it was this year that I realized he had more than just sexual appeal and that this burning in my chest was more than lust. And now that was all ruined. I had taken advantage of a drunken Matt and taken the one thing that should've been given to someone who deserved it. Also I had just left when I woke up in the morning. I was afraid that Matt would freak out and I was afraid that Reyane would pummel me into the dirt if she caught me in Matt's bed.

I hate myself right now. I hate myself so fucking much. I've used the one person that I swore I would never hurt. Matt's going to hate me when he wakes up, and he's going to tell Reyane, who's going to come after me. Fuck. I think I'm going to go dig out the vodka, lose myself in my memories. It'll be a nice way to go when they come for me.

* * *

One memory sticks out in particular. It was a nasty day outside, one of those days where you know something is going to go wrong and it most often does. I heard a knock on the front door, it was one of urgency, and I thought that maybe Ludwig had gotten locked out or maybe Feliciano was running away from Antonio and Lovino fighting again, so I answered the door. I didn't expect what was on my doorstep. It was Al, Reyane, and Calthia. Al looked ready to kill; Cal had tear-stained cheeks and her look rivaled Al's. Reyane seemed to be the only calm one and that even seemed to be an understatement.

"_What's wrong?" Reyane looked up at me and I saw the anger flashing in her eyes. I also noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Matt!"_

"_That's the problem. We can't get a hold of him. Me and Cal have called his house and his cell phone __multiple__ times and there's been no answer. We want you to come with us over to the apartment cause Al thinks we might have to break the door in and that'll be easier to do with you and Al. I nodded; Matt had been living with his dad since the divorce, but had never failed to keep contact with the three standing before me. Some was definitely up._

"_Just let me get some shoes on and leave a note for Ludwig, you know how he is." They nodded and waited for me while I did those two things. I locked the door behind me and we headed for the apartment that was located across town._

"_I also blame that mother of mine for this damn mess." I looked at Al, confused. What did his idiot for a mother do this time? "She can't see to drop the fact that Matt is gay. HE'S STILL MATT! It's not as if he changed over night!" Yup, Janelle Williams was the biggest idiot ever; the only person who could ever give her a run for that title would be Matt and Al's father, Alexander Williams. We pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and unloaded from the car. Matt and his beast of a father lived on the 3__rd__ floor, so we came to a unanimous decision to take the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator._

"_Here's the apartment." We stop in front of 305 and Al banged on the door._

"_Matt!" No response, he hit the door again. "Matt, it's your brother, goddammit, now open this door!" We heard a slight whimper. "Matt! I know you're in there! I heard you! Please open the door!" I put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention._

"_On 3?" He nodded._

"_On 3." The girls moved to the side and the two of us backed up to the wall. "3!" We charged the door. I don't know if it was me and Al's combined force or that the door just sucked, and hell, it could've been a combo of both, but that door splintered and took me and Al down with it; a scene that would've been comical had it been in a different context. Matt was sitting in the corner, crying furiously and trying to hide his head; his father was towering over his with an evil gleam in his eye._

"_MATT!" Cal and Reyane jumped over us and ran to Matt, pulling him into their arms and checking for damage done. I secretly hoped that they found a bruise on him, so I could beat the living shit out of that useless piece of crap known as Alexander Williams. I picked myself up off the door and made my way over to Matt, one eye on his father the whole time._

"_Well, if it isn't my son and his useless friends here to play hero, cause that all Al likes to do with himself. You're just as pathetic as your brother." It was obvious that he had been drinking and that's when I saw it, the nasty bruise across his side. I didn't wait and question him about it, I just stormed up to his dad and knocked him one across his face, knocking him to the ground. Everyone's jaw dropped, it was obvious that they were confused on why I did that._

"_Do you not see that bruise of his?" I point to his side, but look at little closer at it. It's slightly discolored and seems to be fading. Al rolls his eyes and Matthew sighs._

"_Gil, I really appreciate you caring for me and all, but this bruise is from soccer practice a few weeks ago. I took a ball to the side from Lovino, and he kicks pretty damn hard for a short Italian." I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair; leave it to me to get all worked up._

"_Is it too late to say…oops?" Matt sighed again and stood up from his crouched position._

"_Probably, but he'll get over it…maybe it'll knock him sober for the next couple of days, but I highly doubt it." The atmosphere turned heavy again as we all remembered our reason for coming here._

"_He didn't hit you, did he Matt?" I don't think their dad would survive the beating that Reyane and Calthia would give him if he did._

"_No, he was just bitching at me about being gay and the usual bullshit. I'll be fine, I'm slowly starting to get used to it. And I apologize for not answering the phones, my dad ripped the house phone out of the wall after he hung up with mom and my cell phone is in my bedroom. We all did an internal sigh of relief._

"_Alright, do you want us to stay or do you want us to go? Or, do you possibly want to go with us?" Matt thought it over for a second, before noticing that his dad was coming around._

"_You guys should probably go, he's waking up. I'll call you guys tonight, 'kay?" We all nodded and left, stepping gingerly over the broken door. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to pay for that._

* * *

I feel so drunk right now. Yet I pull the bottle back to my lips, or I try to. The bottle is suddenly no longer in my hands and my brother is lording over, worry visible across his stern face. He's saying something, but it doesn't register in my head. I try to sit up, but he pushes me back down before reaching for the phone. Is he calling 911? I don't think I'm that drunk.

Then I see the bottles next to the couch and it kinda clicks. I've drunk at least two whole bottles of vodka and was working through my third, plus whatever I had at the party. I lean to side and puke my guts up at the memory of the party and everything that I've done. I hear Ludwig scream. I look down at the vomit on the floor. It's red, like the color of blood. I can feel my face going pale. I'm throwing up blood. I've never gotten this drunk before.

I feel my body going limp at the thought and I fall off the couch. Ludwig only just catches me before I faceplant into my own bodily fluids and hoists me back on the couch, telling me that the paramedics are on their way. I've never seen my brother so scared before and all I can register is that it's my fault. I slump against him with this thought and the thought that I'm a failure of a brother. It's these thoughts that pull me under, into the black, while my brother is clinging onto me, pleading for me to hang on.

* * *

A/N: EMO GILBERT! HOW I WANT TO HUG THEE! So, does anyone else think that emo Gilbert needs some love? A quick note on the italics, it's supposed to be flashbacks, but I didn't want to put all the typical bs that's involved with flashbacks, so I just did italics, much prettier if you ask me. So, I think that's all for this chapter. I'll return to Matthew's POV next chapter…sigh…I really liked writing this chapter…(yes, I edited this AN to fit the edited chapter. Hope you enjoy this twist.)

Au revoir!


	8. OMAKE: Good Morning!

OMAKE: Good Morning!

Gilbert was feeling quite warm and fuzzy at the moment as he was eased out of his dreams by a soft voice. He felt someone poking at his cheek gently and he reached for it in a gentle effort to cease it's torment. He continued to lay still with his eyes closed as he remembered last night. Gilbert had to admit there were blank spots, he definitely remembered the best parts. He had been drinking with Matthew and some others (He didn't really remember who), and then they went back to his place... Gilbert smiled as he heard the soft voice say his name.

"So, Gilbert…how was I last night?"

"Amazing." Gilbert admitted. He finally opened his eyes expecting to see the royal purple color, but instead found himself staring into a bright blue glittered with gold specks.

"GAHH!" Gilbert jolted up to stare down at Calthia, one of Matthew's best friends.

"What's wrong Gil? It's almost as if you were expecting to see someone else." Calthia questioned, confused. Gilbert was sputtering indignantly at the little girl, unable to form coherent sentences.  
All of a sudden Matthew burst into the room, and Gilbert could only look at him in horror.

"What's going on here?" Matthew asked. And then Calthia burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she gasped for air. When she finally got her breathing under control she pointed at Gilbert still giggling and grinning from ear to ear.

"OMIGOSH! That face! It was totally worth it!" Gilbert lunged at Calthia, but she quickly ducked out of the way and off the bed as she ran past Matthew. He would have chased after her but he realized that the sheets that had previously been covering his naked body were not there anymore.

A/N: Ahhh! Such a refreshing way to enjoy Valentine's Day. Making fun of poor old Gilbert…Ok, to clear up confusion, this was not written by me. This was written by my friend Hayley, aka, Calthia. So, go send her some love for this…


	9. And Here is Tomorrow's Headache

Chapter 8 – And Here is Tomorrow's Headache

I stumbled downstairs the next morning in a pair of boxer that I wasn't sure that were mine. Reyane was at the stove cooking something that looked like eggs, but my head was killing me too much to inspect much further.

"Do we have any aspirin down here? Cause there is no way in hell that I'm going back upstairs. I'd rather eat Arthur's cooking." Reyane snorted and pointed to a cabinet with her spatula, never taking her eyes off the food. "Crazy Italians." I muttered as I stumbled over to the cabinet. It takes me about five minutes, well, it felt like five minutes, but I manage to locate the aspirin and get some water before returning to the table. Reyane pops a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and we hear an 'oof' from the stairs. Make that two 'oofs'.

"You guys ok? And why is Antonio here? And why is he wearing your boxers?" She looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. As if I remember last night. But I do remember a pair of angry, yet sad crimson eyes. Did I do something to Gilbert last night? I rub my forehead as Alfred and Antonio stumble to the table.

"Hey Matt, Ludwig called this morning and asked me what you did to Gilbert. He said he got home and found Gil muttering your name while drinking heavily and crying! You know that Gilbert never cries, so what the fuck happened last night?" I shrug, not really ready to deal with whatever problems that last night has seemed to come with. But you know how life is; it never wants to calm down and always seems to throw you curveballs when you don't want them. It is because of the little nasty habit that life has that my doorbell rang and the next chapter in my ever so crappy life begins. Reyane rolls her eyes as not one of us gets up to answer, lazy bastards that we are, and leaves to answer, but yells my name a few seconds later. "MATTHEW! IT'S FOR YOU!" I roll my eyes, but I go into the living room. Ludwig is standing there, all tough and imposing, and he's holding Gilbert by the back of his coat.

"Hey Ludwig, what's up?" I'm suddenly aware of the fact that I have on nothing but boxers as he turns his icy stare on me.

"Whatever you did to my brother, you need to fix it. I'm running out of vodka and I don't have money to pay for a hospital visit if he gets alcohol poisoning." Gilbert managed to turn his head to glare at his younger brother and I was pretty sure Gilbert didn't want my help with anything.

"I told you, I'm fine. It was just a momentary lapse in sanity. I'm pretty sure you would have one too if you caught one of your best friends boning his former boy toy." That did it, last night had clicked in my head and it made me want to vomit. I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily, trying to control my shaking body. Reyane and Ludwig turned to me, shock and worry running across their faces and Gilbert took this as his opportunity to escape. "Seems like the princess figured out what was wrong and that means my job here is done; now if you don't mind, I'll catch you at home Luddy. Oh, Reyane, on that offer for the band, I'll let you know tomorrow or Monday." With that said, Gilbert walked out. Ludwig stayed a few minutes more, trying to apologize for his brother's behavior.

"I'm sorry; I feel that he's caused more trouble. I was only trying to figure out what was wrong." Reyane shrugged it off, all her attention on me.

"I'll handle Mattie, you just go run Gil over with a train or do something that will make him either more useful or more silent." Ludwig chuckled, promised to do his best, then left to go deal with his pain in the ass brother. Reyane knelt down next to me, worry the only visible expression on her face. "Are you ok? What the hell was Gilbert going on about? Does it have something to do with why Antonio is here?" I look at her, trying really hard to not lose whatever composure I have left.

"You really wanna know?" She nods and I'm reminded on why we're best friends. "I had sex with Antonio last night. We were going at it like damned dogs and Gilbert walked in. He saw us, he fucking saw us." I start to cry, I really fucked up and it's just now clicking. "I fucked up Reyane, I really did this time. I held out too fucking long and look where it fucking landed me. He probably hates me and will never speak to me. Why do I do these things!?" Reyane said nothing as I ranted on my idiocy, but she did put a hand on my shoulder to gain my attention.

"You haven't fucked up until it's too late to fix it. And it's not too late at this point. Gil will see this as a huge ass mistake and it'll probably fix itself. But it won't if you keep freaking out, so go do yourself a favor and take a shower. You'll feel better after it." I sigh, knowing that she's probably right, but being too damn stubborn to openly admit it. I get off the floor, stretch a little, and head for my bathroom. I avoid making eye contact with Antonio and I hurry up the stairs. If I know Reyane, she'll chew Antonio out the moment she hears my shower start; she's a good friend like that. Not to mention the bitching that he has waiting from Lovino and Calthia. I smile a little at the thought, but I can't really put my heart in it.

I get to my bathroom and shut and lock the door behind me. I strip out of the boxers, that now that I think about, they aren't mine. I make a mental note to wash them thoroughly, before returning them to their rightful owner. Once I had the shower started, I looked over onto the counter and I don't know why, but I walk over to it and inspect the shiny object sitting on it. It's a razor blade. I don't why it's sitting there, but just seeing it brings back reminders of my Junior year, when my arm resembled a cutting board.

I pick up the razor and finger it over for a minute or so. Don't ask me what possessed me at the moment, but I placed the razor against my skin and cut a deep line across it. I hiss in pain, but that is what I'm going for. I want the pain; I want to be reminded that I'm not living in a dream and that the world doesn't hate me. The pain doesn't do much for the latter of the two, but it does wonders of the first. And it also makes me realize that I've stepped back onto a path that I vowed I would avoid for the rest of my life. Reyane says I have completely fucked up yet, well I'm as close to fucked up as one can get and this is pushing the limits. I drop the razor into the sink after I feel that I have done sufficient damage for today. As I turn around to get in the shower, I think to myself, 'Dame, old habits really do die hard.'

* * *

A/N: Bad Matt! Well, this story ain't looking too bright. But I'll fix that, just let me get Gilbert into the band first, then we'll discuss Matt's nasty little habits from the past. And today is Pancake Day! (I know it's also Fat Tuesday, but the former is more relevant to the characters in the story.) So eat some pancakes and remember everyone's favorite Canadian and Prussian! Ok, now I'm just rambling, but I can't help it!

Au Revoir!


	10. OMAKE: Random Sexcapades in the Kitchen?

OMAKE –Random Sexcapades in the Kitchen?

"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh, cause somehow I can't put you in the past." Matt stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his silver-hair albino spin around, singing Simple Plan to himself. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Matt standing there grinning like a fool. Gilbert hit his foot on the kitchen chair and discovered the true meaning of the word "facefloor."

"Oww..." The Prussian groaned as he heard his lover laughing at him. "Stop laughing at me. I wouldn't laugh at you if you facefloored." Matt knelt down next Gilbert and leaned his head down to meet Gil's ear.

"You would laugh at me, but you didn't laugh at me when I was pressed face first into the pillow last night." Gilbert moaned at the reminder of what had transpired last night in Matt's bed. Gil felt Matt get up off the floor and step over him, heading for the bedroom. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to clean the sheets. I'm pretty sure you don't want Reyane or Al to wash them and discover what we've been doing. Gilbert pulled himself off the floor and ran over to the Canadian.

"Yeah, but how about we give them a taste of it anyways." He captured Matt's mouth in a heated kiss and pushed him into the counter. "Because I really want them to see just how good I really am." Matt just groaned and thrust his hips into Gilbert's, grinding their clothed erections together.

"Gilbert…" Matt broke away from the kiss. "You have exactly point 6 seconds to strip and fuck me." Gilbert grinned. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

A/N: Lol, I love PruCan. I also love it when Matt is being extremely aggressive and horny. Yeah, seeing as I'm having fun trying to figure out the stupid order of the next 3 chapters, I decided to grace all of you with a PruCan OMAKE! I'm also trying to figure out if I want Chapter 9 to be in Gil's point of view or not, cause that will mess with the already typed Chapter 9, which would invariably become Chapter 10, unless I follow through with the plotline I wrote up the other day…so yeah, just be patient and we'll get back to the drama that is Matt and Gil's senior year before ya know it.

Au revoir!


	11. Diary of Gilbert 2

Chapter 9 – Diary of Gilbert 2

There's something to be said about drinking and smoking weed. Maybe the combo of effects is one of the most amazing things ever or it can be a bitch when the guy you are crushing on hardcore walks in on you making out with your best friend. Yeah, you can see where my weekend went. Friday ended with me catching Antonio banging the shit out of Matthew, Saturday was just one big shit storm of drinking and kissing the French frog, and Sunday ended with Reyane trying to castrate me and Matthew kissing me senseless.

I think I should explain Saturday as you most likely know how Friday ended. You also most likely know a little bit of Saturday as well, but only from Mattie's point of view. Yes, you probably figured out that Mattie is a suicidal freak and needs to be chained up, but are we going to…probably not, Reyane wouldn't let us if we begged on our hands and knees.

So, after I freaked out on the precious princess and stormed home, I decided that some alcohol was in order to fix my mood. Ludwig wasn't having it and locked it up. Stupid bastard, that's why I called Francis. Good old Francis, he was never afraid to bring over gratuitous amounts of vodka, rum, whiskey, and wine. Ludwig was planning on spending the night with his Italian boy toy, so I had the house all to my awesome self. Francis came over in a giant trench coat, obviously hiding the amazing amounts of liquor. I grinned; tonight was going to be a good night.

~*~

After 2 hours of drinking a combo of vodka and rum, Francis pulled out a tiny plastic bag. My eyes widened at the realization of what it was.

"You brought weed?" Francis smiled; he knew that I would never be free of that old habit.

"Oui, mon ami, what do you take me for…Arthur?" I laughed at that, Arthur would have a bitch fit if he knew we were smoking weed again. Sophomore year had been fun. All we did was get drunk and smoke weed in my bedroom, but that was back before Arthur and Francis started dating and Arthur was actually cool about getting stoned with us. It was also the place that I realized I was gay…or bi-curious at the least. I took the bag from Francis and rolled to nice, neat little joints, an art I had perfected back in the day. I handed one to Francis and lit mine, inhaling the scent of the weed.

"Mein Gott, I've missed this. Haven't you?" Francis nodded and took a long drag off of the joint. I smirked and took a drag as well. After a few minutes of silence, Francis finally said something.

"I'm trying to remember who we dubbed the better kisser, me or you?" I laughed; leave it to Francis to bring that up.

"I'm pretty sure it was me. You used too much tongue." Francis pulled himself up and looked indignant.

"Are you sure? Do you really wanna try that out?" I smirk as Francis climbs onto my lap.

"I do…" I pull him up to my face and whispered in his ear. "Do I need to remind you how good I am?" Francis purred in my ear.

"Oh, I think you do." I pulled him closer to me, seizing his soft lips. Francis groans as I kissed him harder, pressing my groin into his. I slipped my tongue into his most willing mouth and playfully teased his. We kissed like that for several minutes, oblivious to everything around us. It was times like these where I would like to thank Karma for being the bitch that she is. Some point during me and Francis's make out session, Matt had slipped into my house. He was most likely going to apologize, but I botched that right up. I pulled away from Francis, breathing heavily and with an obvious tent in my sweatpants. Francis's eyes were locked on the door and I followed his line of sight.

"Merde." Matt looked sad and angry, just like I did the night I caught him and Antonio fucking each other senseless. I now knew how he felt; I now knew what it was like to be betrayed by the person you loved.

"Matt…" I pushed Francis off my lap and went to move towards the door, but Matt was gone before I could even get a chance to speak. Well, fuck me…just…fuck me.

~*~

I kicked Francis out after that, but kept the weed. I had a funny little feeling that I was going to need it in the upcoming weeks. Francis didn't say much, but I knew he probably felt horrible, but I was definitely feeling worse.

"_Don't be surprised if Reyane tries to kill you or castrate you." He gave one piece of advice that I was already certain of._

"_It's going to be castration. She's Reyane; she doesn't half-ass any form of torture." Francis nodded his head and left._

I finished smoking the joint I had rolled earlier and crawled into bed. I had another funny little feeling about what Sunday was going to bring me.

~*~

I'm glad I went to bed when I did. It was maybe 6 or so hours later, but Reyane came for my head. I felt a knee in my stomach and I woke up, she held her hockey stick over head, ready to bring it down on me. She slightly reminded me of an avenging angel, minus the wings and halo.

"I'm going to kill you. Not castrate you, but kill you. I've just spent the better part of my night holding a crying Matthew and trying to stop Alfred from loading a gun and coming for you head. I think I've earned that honor." I would've gulped, but I didn't want to show her that I was scared; she would've just continued to egg me on. I thought that if I held in my emotions, she wouldn't whack me too hard. "So, any last words, you cheap albino bastard?"

"Yeah, I've got some, don't kill him." Reyane turned her attention to the door, wondering who would dare stop her from seeking out revenge. It was none other than the wronged party, Matthew. "I didn't fall asleep on Al's shoulder just so you could come over here and kill Gilbert. Besides, we've been over this…it's my fault." Reyane got off of me and the bed to walk over to Matt, her hockey stick swinging at her side.

"No it's not, I thought I told you that already." Matt glared are her, he was planning something and it was something evil.

"Fine, then whose fault is this?!" He yanked back the sleeve of his hoodie and revealed several small red lines across his wrist. Reyane looked infuriated and hurt at the same time.

"Why the hell are you cutting again?!" I saw her push Matt back into the wall outside my bedroom and I went after them, hoping to stop the damage before it was too late. "Why, you promised to me that you would stop?!" Matt pushed her off of him, using those muscles he's gained from hockey. I grabbed Reyane and held her, Matt obviously had something to say.

"I'm cutting because I can, because I need to feel something other than this empty hole in my heart. A hole that _**I**_ put there. You can stand there and blame Gil all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that _**I**_ fucked up…nothing can change that." Reyane stopped struggling, disheartened by Matt's words. "Now, if you don't mind…can I have a few to talk to Gilbert?" I let go of her and she stepped over to Matt, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry…but I still think you're wrong." Matt smirked, Reyane was so damn stubborn. She let go of him, sent a nasty ass glare my way, and walked out of the hall; giving me and Matt a semblance of privacy.

We had an awkward bout of silence; I had no clue on what to say to him. Do I apologize for last night or do I let him talk first? I opened my mouth, but Matt silenced me.

"No, don't you dare start apologizing." I smirked, typical Matt, always trying to heap blame upon himself, a trait that I blame Alfred for.

"And what if I do? How are you going to shut me up?" Matt leaned in closer to my face, I could feel his hot breath on my face. I was so tempted to kiss him.

"Hmm…I have several ideas." I raised an eyebrow, since when did innocent little Matthew have such dirty thoughts, I'll have to ask Francis what he did to the kid.

"So, do tell." He growled and closed the space between us, knocking us to the floor. His lips were much softer than Francis's and tasted like Maple Syrup. He had me pinned down, hands holding me to the floor. I growled at him, I'm never on the bottom! I used my muscles from soccer and hockey to flip our positions. "Is this one of you ideas? You flat on your back…underneath me?" I pushed my groin into him, rubbing our obvious erections together. He's in a haze of pleasure, he wants more, but I know it would be wrong. I kiss him one last time and get off of him. He looks upset, but seeming understands my meaning.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" I laugh, that would be what's on his mind.

"Matt…I was never really that mad at you in the first place."

* * *

A/N: Lol, happy ending…and don't worry, it's not over yet. This only ends Arc 1: Matt's Shitty Life. Arc 2 will be started in Chapter 10. Arc 2 will be formally known as "Cal's Little Secret". Also, we shall have a small time jump, maybe 2 or 3 weeks…and yes, this does kinda mean that these 2 are together…now, I shall go take a nap…I'm frikken tired…oh, Arc 2 will also be told in Matt's POV.

Au revoir!


	12. Soccer Season

Chapter 10 – Soccer Season

February faded into March and the weather warmed up significantly. You could feel spring beating down on you and our small town came alive. But March was also infamous for something else…soccer season. Yup, me and the gang's final season of destroying our town's soccer field was upon us and none of us could wait.

"So, Mattie…you ready to kick some ass?" Gilbert was leaning against someone's locker, while I rummaged through mine, looking for my AP Calc book.

"Um, yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Gil chuckled at me, before poking his head into my locker to help me look.

"Just wondering, cause today IS first practice…" He pulled a book from under a huge pile of papers, and pushed it under my nose. "Is this what you were looking for?" I stand up and take the book from his hands.

"Al should be lucky we only have a few months of school left, otherwise I would boot his ass to the curb!" Gil snorted and pushed the door to my locker shut.

"Eh, he would just go and share with Reya and Cal." I shrugged my shoulders and yawned, school was coming down to the wire and my teachers were just piling on the homework. I had a bunch of problems to do out of my AP Calc book, some Brit Lit homework, some AP Chemistry questions, and a Social Injustice project due in 2 weeks. I also had final practices for and post-season State championship for Hockey, not to mention Soccer was starting today.

"I need more sleep…but someone keeps doing things to me at night." I shot a glare at the albino walking next to me, who was trying to act innocent.

"Don't look at me like that you little tease." I stopped in the middle of the hallway, while he kept walking and gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm the tease?" Gilbert turned around and returned to my side, a smirk present on his face.

"Of course, cause when I play, I finish what I start, unlike you." I groaned at the husky sound of his voice, but I quickly remembered that we were in school and shoved him back.

"I'll get you back, but we have to get to practice." Gilbert laughed as I stomped towards the boy's locker room.

"Whatever you say Birdie, whatever you say."

~*~

Today was the day I had been waiting for since senior year started. We were going to find out who the varsity captains were. There were typically 3 captains, and they typically came from the offensives on the team. This year's offensive line-up was me, Gilbert, Lovino, and Feliciano, with Feliks as a back-up offensive. When me and Gil got onto the field, the team was already causing a ruckus. Cal and Reyane were playing keep away with Al and Lovino, Francis and Antonio were pissing off Arthur, Feliks was chasing Toris around, Feliciano was begging Ludwig for a piggy back ride, and Elizaveta was putting on her new cleats. I shook my head, practice hadn't officially started yet and the field already looked like crap.

The game of keep away ended when Cal spotted me and dragged Reyane over, leaving the ball to Lovi and Al.

"Matt!!" I suddenly had an armful of Cal, which became a lapful when she knocked me over. Reyane laughed, but made no move to help me get up, some best friend that she is.

"Gilbert, save me!!!" Gilbert laughed, but pulled Cal off of me. That's when our coach made his grand appearance; Roman Vargas or Principal Vargas if you were just a normal student, only Roma-jiichan to the varsity soccer team, he was Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather and a former soccer champion, so he was the only really qualified to coach soccer at the school.

"Okay guys, get over here, time to tell you who the varsity captains are…and who wants pizza after this? Cause I'm starved." We all laughed at our coach, he shared Feli's disposition and often rambled on about nothing, but we still loved him anyways. "Alright, now…your varsity captains are…can I have drum roll please?" Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert started to bat away at their knees. "Thanks, now, this year's varsity captains are…Lovino Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Matthew Williams!!" Me and my two other teammates stood up and our team clapped wildly, while Reyane, Al, and the Bad Touch Trio wolf whistled at us, they're so mature. "Alright, sit down. So, tomorrow is the first practice, so go home and do things that I don't want to think about…see ya all tomorrow!" We all jumped up and headed for the cars.

"So, pizza parlor?" I asked when we all stopped by Gil's car. Everyone nodded in ascent; guess they felt it was time to grace our favorite pizza place with our presence. "Ok, see you guys there."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter is short…the version of this that I had written in my notebook was longer, but I felt it dragged on too much…so, I wrote this instead. I'll get to work on Chapter 11 after I finish my project that's due in 2 weeks…

Au revoir!


	13. Cal's Dirty Little Secret?

Chapter 11 – Cal's Dirty Little Secret?

Skinny's Pizza, the soccer team's safe haven and the place where Antonio proposed to Lovino, he was drunk at the time and Skinny never let him live it down. The smell of cheese and pepperoni assaulted our sense when we walked through the door, but it smelled oh so good.

"Hey Skinny!" I waved to the owner who was standing at the register; he waved back and pointed to our usual seat.

"Hey guys, is it just you two or should I expect the armada?" I laughed, another joke on Antonio, we really have to stop bringing him here while he's drunk.

"Expect the armada; we just got done with practice." Skinny groaned and face palmed.

"Really, you have to do this to me today?" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. Skinny sighed and yelled back into the kitchen. "Fire up the ovens! We got hungry, teenaged, soccer players!!" Me and Gilbert slid into the oversized booth as Skinny brought us our drinks. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Skinny smirked a little and I had funny little feeling on what he was talking about.

"Is it true that Gil finally invaded your vital regions?" I groaned and dropped my face into my hands and Gilbert burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, Mattie's vital regions are MINE!" I tried to slink down under the table, but the rest of the team walked in and I noticed the several of them looked quite disheveled.

"Gilbert, could you stop talking about you and Matt's sex life in public, I don't need that mental image of my best friend." I slid out from my seat at the table to run over to Reyane and drag her back out of the restaurant.

"We'll be back in a few!" I waved over my shoulder to my very concerned team mates and boyfriend, but I had a feeling that they would just brush it off. Once we were outside, I pulled Reyane over to Al's car and looked her dead in the eye. "What the hell were you doing with Al after practice?" She turned a funny red color and my suspicions were confirmed. "Holy Shit! Are you and Al dating!!?? You have to tell me these things!" Reyane turned red again, but finally spoke.

"Yes, we're dating. We were afraid to tell you with everything that's been going on; if you don't remember you had a nice little lapse in sanity there for a while." I frowned at her; did she really think I would've been pissed if she had told me that they were dating?

"Well, said lapse in sanity is over. If you haven't noticed, I have one of the hottest guys in school now." Reyane giggled at that, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"So I can assume you approve?" I rolled my eyes, I would've been crazy not to.

"Yes I approve, now I'm hungry, so let's go back inside." She rolled her eyes and we strolled back into the restaurant, a very pleased smirk on my face.

~*~

When we got back into the restaurant, we got our first taste of a possible fight breaking out. Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert were yelling at a Japanese guy who was hiding behind Calthia, who looked really pissed off.

"Would you three back off!? He didn't do anything to you!" Me and Reyane shared a "WTF?" look before heading over to diffuse the situation.

"What the hell happened, or am I going to be told to butt out?" All eyes turned on me and Reyane and Cal looked oddly relieved.

"I'll tell you what's going on, but promise not to scream." I raise an eyebrow, but I promise. Cal takes a deep breath, glares at the trio in front of her, and tells what happened.

"Ok first off, the guy cowering behind me is Kiku Honda…and…he's my boyfriend." Now, I'm normally pretty good with keeping promises, but when someone tells me that Calthia Karpusi has a boyfriend, I tend to go a little off of my rocker.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!?!?" Reyane and Gilbert grab me by the shoulders hold me back, cause I apparently look like I'm about to jump the guy, Lovino and Antonio slink back over to the table to watch the fireworks go off from a safe distance, and Skinny is standing by the counter with a pizza paddle ready for deployment if necessary. Calthia groans, but my outburst doesn't stop her from telling me her story.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend, accept it. I called him and asked him if he wanted to join us for pizza cause he's been wanting to meet you guys for a while now. I would've thought better of this I had known you were going to blow a fuse gasket." I calm down during Cal's slight berating of me and Reyane and Gil let go of my shoulders. Cal folds her arms over her chest, almost daring me to start another ruckus.

"Well, seeing as you're being stubborn once again, I guess he can join us. But I'm warning you now; he's going to be subjected to horrid amounts of questioning." Cal lets out heavy sigh, but I know that she happy that we aren't castrating him.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected out of you guys." Kiku stands up from his crouching position behind Calthia, his eyes staring warily at the 3 of us standing there.

"Just do me one favor, no sexual harassment. I get enough of that out of Im Yong Soo." The three of us nod quickly; we've all had to deal with Yong Soo at some point in our lives. "Ok, then I guess we can go sit down and begin this horrid game of 20 questions. We all head back over to the table and I saw Skinny put the pizza pallet back behind the counter.

~*~

"So, you're Yao Wang's younger brother? Does that mean you're also related to Karou Wang?" Kiku finished swallowing his pizza before he answered.

"Yes, they're my brothers, I also used to have the last name Wang before my parents got divorced and I moved to Japan with my mom. She gave me her maiden name so I would fit in better at school." I munched on my pizza some more before asking another question.

"So how come you ended up living back with your dad?" He grabbed another slice of Pizza while answering.

"My mom died when I was 15 and by then my dad had already been transferred over here, so I had a rough few years in high school. Karou is the only one of us who's been through the American school system most of his life." Gilbert grabbed my pop and chugged some of it down, earning a nasty glare from me that went unnoticed as he asked Kiku a question.

"So, if you're 22 and Karou is 16, how old was he when your parents got a divorce?" Kiku took a sip of his pop before answering.

"He was like 3 or 4…" Kiku thought this number over in his head for a second. "He was 4, cause I was 10. I only spent 5 years in Japan, before I moved here." Gilbert shrugged slightly, and leaned over to me for a kiss. I saw Kiku turn away and busy himself with talking to Lovi and Antonio. I leaned into the kiss, seeing as I haven't kissed him all day and it felt good to not have to hide it from anyone here, because they all knew. The kiss ended when I heard Al clear his throat.

"So Matt, you do realize that if her brother finds out that she's dating, he'll have a cow? I leaned back into Gilbert's arms, thinking about this. I looked over at Calthia and Kiku, she looked extremely happy with him around and he was getting along with us pretty good. So, me being the good friend I am, made a decision.

"Hey guys, come closer, I've got an idea.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! And so the plot thickens! A longer chapter this time to make up for the last one…so, what could Matt's evil plan be? Dunno, but I'm telling you know that you have to watch out for those silent types…they're the ones that cause the most problems…ok, you guys enjoy this and I'll go cook me some lunch…I'm hungry. And who saw Al and Reyane getting together?

Au revoir!


	14. OMAKE: All to Myself with Go Fish

OMAKE – All to Myself with Go Fish

"_I don't patronize, I realize I'm losing and this is my real life. I'm half asleep, and I am wide-awake this habit is always so hard to break. I don't want to be the bad guy, I've been blaming myself and I think you know why. I'm killing time (I'm killing time), and time's killing you every way that I do."_

The six friends sat in the kitchen of the Williams' house, playing the most intense game of Go Fish the world has ever seen and had Marianas Trench blasting out of the CD player. Gil smirked as he turned to his boyfriend, who was sitting across the table.

"Hey Matt…" Gilbert began in a singsong voice.

"What you crazy albino?" Gil's face fell but he recovered and asked Matt his question.

"Got any sixes?" Matt rolled his eyes and chucked the six across the table to his smirking boyfriend. Gil picked up the card, placed the pair down on the table, and turned his attention to Reyane, who was leaning on Al. "Hey Reya, wanna give me a seven?" Reyane groaned and pulled the card out her hand and threw it at Gilbo.

"Do you wanna fuck off?" Gil shrugged and placed the pair down next to his others.

"Cal, I'll take that three off of your hands for you?" Cal glared at the albino as she handed him a three. Now the only one left to face the awesome wrath of Gilbert was Kiku, who was quite possibly trembling, especially after seeing what Gilbert had done to Al earlier on. "Hey Kiku…got any tens?" Kiku smiled, the trembling Japanese man was gone.

"How about you go fish?" Gil groaned and let his face hit the table as everyone else laughed at him. He reached for the pile of cards and picked up the one closest to his face. He did a little victory dance as he saw it.

"HAH! I still got my ten! Screw you Kiku!" Everyone at the table let out a huge collective sigh; this was another game that the damned albino had won…

* * *

A/N: Wow…Go Fish…that's an amazingly easy way to piss off all of your friends…I would know! This OMAKE is based off an actual game of Go Fish that me and some friends were playing…except every time we were asked for a card we didn't have, we would answer with "Nein!" Makes for a great mindfuck…

Au revoir!


	15. A Plan and The Band

Chapter 12 – A Plan and the Band

After Skinny's, we all headed back to me and Al's place. Reyane had declared a movie night, so while the soccer team plus Kiku was taking over my living room, me and Gilbert snuck upstairs to my bedroom for some alone time.

"I forgot why we never have the whole team over at once." Gilbert laughed and pulled me into a hug. Whatever tension I had from the school day just melted away the moment I snuggled in Gil. "Do you have this affect on everyone you meet?" Gil laughed again and nuzzled my neck. I turned my head up and met him, our lips connecting in a soft, sensual kiss that somehow got us to my bed. Gilbert smirked softly as he pushed me backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"So, we end up in this position once again? Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're pinned beneath me like this?"I groaned slightly, his words weren't exactly sexual in themselves, but it was more or less the lust-filled tone of his voice.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, either you get naked or I'll have to do it for you." Gilbert grinned that devilish grin that he was so infamous for.

"So, strip me." I growled and used my hockey strength to flip our positions, pushing my albino boyfriend back into the pillows.

"Leçon numéro une, never mess with someone who tells you to get naked." I slipped my hands under Gilbert's black T-shirt that he had worn for practice and allowed my hands to roam the expanse of his pale chest, enjoying the soft moans when I pinched his hardened nipples. With a bit of help from Gil, I pulled the T-shirt over his head and chucked it onto the floor. I smirked at my lover and kissed him softly before letting my lips trail down his neck, biting softly at the skin there.

"Mattie, you are the worst tease ever!" I smiled into his skin, but continued my slow pace until I was flipped back over into the pillows. "Ya know, I think I _would_ prefer to strip you instead." I swallowed heavily, I didn't like that look in Gilbert's eyes. He barely gave me a chance to blink before he pulled my shirt over my head and it joined his on the floor. He skipped kissing me and attacked my right nipple with his tongue, eliciting a soft moan out of me. "Come on Matt, I want to hear you." He let go of the pink nub to bite my shoulder, hard!

"Fuck, GILBERT!" He smirked at me, before hooking his thumbs around the waistband of my mesh shorts and sliding them, along with my boxers, down my legs, kissing down my body as he did. I helped him get my shorts all the way off by lifting my hips up, which put him face to face with my quivering length.

"Aww, would you look at this, Matt's got a bit of a problem." I groaned, his talking was sending hot air onto my cock, which was driving me insane.

"Gilbert, you can torture me later, please…just fucking do something useful." Gilbert laughed at my neediness, but didn't hesitate as he licked the head of my red, pulsing length. I let out a loud moan, not really caring if everyone downstairs heard me, I was just pleased to be getting a little relief. At some point, I wasn't really paying attention, Gil's shorts and boxers joined mine on the floor, leaving us both naked and wanting on my bed. "Gilbert, fuck the foreplay. I want you NOW!" Gilbert pulled back from licking me torturously and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure Birdie?" I nodded furiously, eyes slightly closed and Gilbert sighed. "Ok, where's the lube? Or do you have any?" I pointed with a shaky hand to the nightstand next to my bed. Gilbert climbed back up to the front of the bed and kissed me softly, while fiddling around in the drawer for the lube. Once he found the lube, he kissed and nipped his way back down my body, sucking gently on the really sensitive part above my left hip bone. "Birdie, you know how much I love you right?" I nodded, but I was more concerned with getting something to help with my horniness. Gilbert shook his head at me again, but wasted no time in coating three of his fingers in lube and kissing me before slipping one of the fingers in me, eliciting a hiss of pain from my lips. "Shh…relax." Several more kisses follow before Gilbert moves that solitary finger in me, making me moan this time.

"Gilbert, more…" He smirked at me and slipped a second finger in, driving more moans out of me. A few more begging pleas and a third finger was added, stretching me. He shifted his fingers ever so slightly and he hit something that made me scream. "GILBERT!" Another smirk, this one a bit more mischievous than his others and he removed his finger, earning a whimper from me.

"So Mattie, ready for my awesome five meters?" If I hadn't been so sexually frustrated at the moment, I would've rolled my eyes at the albino, but instead I just begged him to hurry up and fuck me. It also doesn't help that he's going increasingly slow.

"Gilbert…please, I don't ask for much, but if you don't shove your five meters into me right now, I will die from sexual agony." Gilbert growled at me and slammed all the way into me. The pain wore off quickly and Gilbert wasted no time on thrusting mercilessly into me. I moaned and groaned some random jumble of French and English, until I felt something hit inside of me and I saw white. I came, hard, all over me and Gilbert, who continued to pound into until his release came, pouring cum into my most willing ass. A minute or two later, I felt Gilbert removing his softening cock from me and topple over on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Do you feel better now?" I nodded, today had been much better than planned. I scooted into Gilbert's side and fell asleep, using his chest as my personal pillow.

* * *

It was even later in the evening when my door opened and Reyane stormed in. I was still pretty asleep, but that didn't last with her constant poking me in the side.

"What Reyane, did a nuclear bomb go off in my kitchen?" I heard her chuckle before she answered me.

"No, you only made Kiku freeze in utter shock when he realized that you two were up here having hot, passionate sex." I picked my head up to glare at my smirking best friend. Did she have some magic ability that made me want to hit her every time she opened her mouth? "Anyways, you should come downstairs and tell Calthia and Kiku about your plan. This means you have to put clothes on…both of you." I groaned and chucked a pillow at Reyane, who dodged it expertly and slipped out of my bedroom with a slight witches cackle.

"Why are you best friends with that monstrosity?" I shrugged and climbed over Gilbert to retrieve my mesh shorts and T-shirt.

"Ask her, if I had a reason, do you think we'd be friends?" Gilbert snorted and climbed out of bed too. He kissed me lightly before grabbing his clothes and heading towards my bathroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower, have fun with the rat pack downstairs." I rolled my eyes as I pulled my T-shirt back over my head.

"Don't remind me. See you when you get done." He slipped into the bathroom and I went downstairs, wincing a little with each step. My couch was crowded with people, a couple making out here and there. "Everyone having fun…on my couch?" A couple of the people blushed sheepishly and broke apart, while others, namely Francis and Arthur, continued, giving no indication that they had heard me. I rolled my eyes and moved so I was standing in front of the TV, earning me a collective groan from everyone who was paying some form of attention. "Do you want me to tell you my plan or not?" Reyane sighed, but paused the movie. "Merci. OK, Cal, I just have one question for you."

"What?" Cal was lazily stretched out across Reyane, Al, and Kiku's laps, a position that the former 2 were familiar with.

"Does your brother still hate Sadiq?" She nodded, not getting what I was hinting at. "Good, my plan will work perfectly then." Al perked up at the evil tone my voice had taken.

"Which is?" I smirked, something I had picked up from Gilbert.

"Heracles won't be able to poke around in Cal's love life, if he's too busy trying to mess with his own." Cal caught my meaning and gave me a shocked look.

"Do you want to kill my brother?" I shook my head.

"No, but you have to admit that him and Sadiq have some form of sexual tension going on there." Cal sighed, it was pointless to argue with me.

"Just don't drive him to drink. A drunken Heracles is a pissy Heracles." With Cal's approval and warning tucked safely in the back of my mind, I started to plot the first step of my evil plan.

* * *

"_I don't patronize, I realize I'm losing and this is my real life. I'm half asleep and I am wide-awake, this habit is always so hard to break. I don't want to be the bad guy. I've been blaming myself and I think you know why. I'm killing time (I'm killing time), and time's killing you every way that I do." _Another day, another band practice. We've only been down here for 2 hours and we're finally getting around to playing. I'm trying my best to stay focused on the drums, but Gilbert's rocking out on his guitar in very tight clothing, which is making it pretty damn hard.

"_Did you say, please just follow me. I thought you wanted me. Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else. Please just follow me. I thought you wanted me .Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else."_ It doesn't help that Gilbert was basically molesting me all damn day at school, and I have yet to take care of the too obvious bulge in my pants.

"_I'm under the gun. Feel like the only one, I just can't decide what I'm running from. This isn't what I wanted but, I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut. It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough. And I wish I could breathe without it getting stuck. Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again."_ I shake my head as I realize how damn hard I'm staring at the albino to my right. My obsession with him can't be completely healthy, but I don't give a damn.

"_Did you say, please just follow me. I thought you wanted me. Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else. Please just follow me. I thought you wanted me .Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else." _A part of me wants to stop playing and just drag Gil upstairs to show him why you don't leave your drummer hanging the way he did and the other part is telling me just do it down here.

"_Did you say, please just follow me. I thought you wanted me. Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else. Please just follow me. I thought you wanted me .Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else."_ Ok, the moment that this song is done, I'm dragging his albino ass upstairs and fucking him senseless. I don't care who hears us.

"_Na na, na na, na. Na na, na na, na. Na na, na na, na. Na na, na na, na."_ Oh shit, I just realized my part is coming up! What happens if I forget the words?

"**Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me. Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like..."** Ok, I got through that; now back to me fucking Gilbert senseless and vice versa.

"_Did you say, please just follow me. I thought you wanted me. Cause I can't stay with someone else. I'll try and suck it up. I just keep fucking up. I want you all to myself. Did you say, please just follow me. I thought you wanted me. Cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like someone else. Na-na na-na na!"_ Oh god, we're done…now here comes the hard part, dragging said albino upstairs for my evil plan.

"So, that was pretty intense, wouldn't you agree Matt?" Reyane winks at me as I stare down the oblivious albino, who is talking to Al about something that relates to tuning the guitar and bass…not that I care, he can talk to Al when he's done helping me. "Matt? Are you ok over there?" Reyane waves her hand in my face and shocks me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Reya, I'm fine." She shakes her head, probably not believing me, which wouldn't surprise me in the least.

"I call bull; what's bothering you now, my crazy little Canadian drummer." I sigh and jump off of my stool behind the drums, idly wondering when Reyane got so good at reading my emotions.

"I want to fuck my boyfriend into my headboard; do you have a problem with that?" Reyane rolls her eyes; she's heard this before from me.

"Then go fuck him, it's not like anyone's stopping you." I looked back over at Gilbert, who was bending over to pick up whatever he had dropped on the floor, giving me a nice view of the entire rear end of him. I turned back to Reyane, who was smirking at me.

"I'll see you later." I ran over to my tease of a boyfriend and dragged him out of the basement by the collar of his shirt

It was worth all of the teasing I got out of Reyane the next day. But I mostly ignored her, it was time to commence my plan and save Cal's relationship.

* * *

A/N: Bonjour people of Fanfictionland! I return to you with an update, and a quite long one at that! You can fall to the ground and worship me now! *is shot* Ok, so...maybe I did take a really long freaking time on this...but hey! I went on a mini-vacation and had to write a paper that basically destroyed whatever remained of my muse...you can enjoy this now and maybe leave a review? Reyane won't hit you with her hockey stick if you do!

Translations:

Leçon numéro une - Lesson number one

Au Revoir

(Oh...the song is All to Myself by Marianas Trench...I was addicted at the time that I wrote the last part of this chapter)


	16. Umm, Sorry?

So…I should apologize for this…but Today and Tomorrow is being put on an indefinite hiatus. I do have reasons for this!

1. I'm moving down to my college in 18 days and I'm trying to jam pack the rest of my summer adventures into these next 2 and a half weeks.

2. I have no real idea on what to do with this story. A friend is currently trying to help me, but it's not working so well.

3. I have Writer's Block from HELL! Seriously!

4. I kinda wanna flesh out my story, Chasing the Stars. It may have something to do with all the RPing that I've been doing with my OC.

5. I'm trying to phase out of writing so much because I don't have a computer of my own yet and I'm still using my boyfriends laptop atm.

So, there are my reasons. I might have an update on the plotline before I leave for school, so just keep an eye out for that! And once I'm settled in my dorm, I'll get right back to work on figuring this out!

Au Revior!


End file.
